Ghostbusting is VicTORIous
by bluecinderella4
Summary: Yeah, yeah another 80's movie ripoff I'm doing with better details inside. In this one, the city of Los Angeles is pickin' up on some serious paranormal activity. So who they gonna call?
1. Ghost Sighting

**I figured maybe my **_**Ghostbusters **_**obsession would die down…nope. Thus creating this new **_**Victorious**_** fanfic set to the movie **_**Ghostbusters**_**. Plus in a poll people for new story ideas, people voted for this the most in addition to another 80's movie I could rip-off/pay homage to.**

**I'll explain any changes and character junk at the end and what I have planned for Tori considering there are only two female characters. And a lot like most of my other **_**Victorious **_**stories set to movies I gotta make Rex a real person. Trust me, it's for the best. And for the record, I'm sure the characters are in their mid to late twenties for this story.**

**Now originally this was going to be a really short prologue, but I've expanded it and now I feel it's best to get the first chapter started. Shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles, California<em>

Tori Vega arrived at her apartment a little past six o'clock in the evening nearly exhausted from a long day. Before plopping herself onto the couch, she reached for the remote and turned on the television.

"…_so I guess you could call it a situation where man bites dog," _the anchorman laughed at his unfunny joke.

"_Sure Dave," _the anchorwoman hid sarcasm in her tone. _"And in other news; citizens are still talking about the haunting at the Los Angeles Public Library. According to the eyewitness- who wishes to remain anonymous- a ghost was discovered on the second floor. The witness described the supposed spook sighting as-"_

Tori changed the channel to something a little more entertaining because in all honesty, no one watched the news anymore. Somewhere in the midst of _The Simpsons_ her cell phone rang. "Hello…hi Trina…no I'm just watching TV, probably gonna take a nap…uh-huh sure…ok…bye Trina…yes…yeah…fine…bye Trina…Trina…no Trina I don't care…sure, goodbye," and with the click of a button the conversation was over. Trying to get comfortable onto the couch for a nap, she found herself startled by a sudden noise coming from her closet. Groaning she got up and started moving closer to her closet. As she moved closer, the noise increased and it sounded as if it spoke.

Slowly opening the closet little by little, Tori's anxiety grew. When she finally opened the door, there was nothing there. "Phew," she breathed a sigh of relief. "It's probably the neighbor's stupid cat again." She closed the closet again, and then the noise was back. This time with a bit of ire she opened the closet at a normal pace. However this time, something was definitely there.

And this would be the last anyone heard of Tori Vega.

…

A few days later at The Los Angeles Community College, self-professed 'psychologist' Beck Oliver was conducting an experiment in his office in the psych department. "Okay," he held a card with a star on it up to his face, "tell me what you think it is."

The male student on the other side of the window- who could only see the back of the card- ventured up a guess. "Is it a square?"

"Yikes," Beck showed the boy the other side of the card, "wrong answer," flipping a switch, the boy across from him received a mild shock. Beck held up another card, this time with a circle on it, and turned to the attractive blonde female student sitting next to the boy. "Okay, tell me what you think it is."

The blonde tried to think. "Is it…like a star thingy?"

Beck smiled at her. "It is a star thingy good job," he didn't show her the card as he set it down and pulled up a card with a square. "Now you Henry, tell me what you think is on this card, think hard."

"Um…a circle?"

"Ooh so close," he showed Henry the card, flipped the switch, and Henry was shocked. "Try to clear your mind when you do this," he looked at the blonde. "Ally, darling," he held up a card with a plus sign, "what do you think is on this card?"

Ally pretended to think. "Is it like another star thingy?"

"You are on a roll, it is." Beck looked at Henry. "Nervous?"

"A little," Henry confessed. "But I can't help but notice that-"

"We'll get to your observations later; there's still seventy-five more to go. Tell me what you think is on the card." The side Beck was viewing showed squiggly lines.

"Is it squiggly lines?"

Beck sucked air through his teeth while making the 'tsk' noise. "Today is not your day," he flipped the switch and Henry was shocked again.

"I'm getting real tired of this!"

"Well Henry, you volunteered didn't you? We're paying you aren't we?"

"I didn't know you'd be giving me electric shock? What is all this proving anyway?"

"If you must know I'm studying effect on negative reinforcement on ESP ability."

"Yeah well the effect is it's pissing me off!"

"Then I guess my theory's correct! And watch your language in front of the ladies."

Henry stood up to leave. "You can keep the five bucks, I'm outta here!"

"Yeah well I will keep the five bucks!" Beck went over to Ally. "Might as well get used to that; it's that kind of resentment your ability will provoke in some people."

Ally gave him a flirty smile. "You really think I'm psycho Dr. Oliver?"

"I do believe you have ESP."

As he was about to make his move on the college student, Beck's co-worker Andre Harris burst through the door. "This is it! It's definitely it! Hey, I'm gonna need that camera you stole from me back. This is big, Beck!"

Beck excused himself to Ally and went over to Andre. "I'm in the middle of something Andre. Listen, I need a little more time with this subject; can you give me like an hour, hour and a half?"

"Beck, yesterday afternoon at the Los Angeles Public Library at least ten people witnessed a free floating, full torso, vaporous apparition…at least that's how Robbie described it."

"I never should've let you and Robbie watch that paranormal channel."

"This could be real big for us Beck; you know how Robbie and I are studying the paranormal now."

"Yeah, it's big, it's exciting. Why don't you go down there and tell me how thrilling it is? Check out a book on why women find this stuff a turn off while you're there too."

"Oh no, you're coming with me."

"Send Robbie."

"Robbie's already down there. He took his PKE meter and it showed some major paranormal activity."

"I don't know, nor do I care, what a PKE meter thing is. This is something for you and Robbie to do."

"Beck, please, we are so close on this one I can feel it."

Beck sighed. "Fine." He went back to Ally. "I gotta go now, but I would like to work with you some more. You mind coming back around…"

"Eight o'clock?" she concluded.

"Holy moly, I was just going to say that," Beck lied. He led her to the door and saw her out.

"Why do you use your job as an excuse to pick up women?" Andre inquired.

"Well why don't you?" Beck joked back.

…

As Beck and Andre arrived at the library, their final associate, Robbie Shapiro, was sitting at the foot of a table with a stethoscope in his ears. Beck snuck up behind Robbie and tapped on the desk. "Robbbbbbieeeee," he pretended to be a ghost, and this surprisingly worked on the gullible comrade. Picking up a book off the table, Beck slammed it back onto the table and watched Robbie rise in fear.

"Oh, you're here," Robbie observed. "This is big Beck, this is very big."

"So I've heard."

"There is definitely something here."

"I don't know why, but this reminds me of the time you tried to drill a hole through your head."

"That would've worked if you hadn't stopped me."

"Pardon me," a man in a suit approached them, "are you the men from the college?"

"Yes sir I'm Dr. Oliver," Beck introduced himself then pointed to Andre, "this is Dr. Harris, and that's Robbie."

"Well, I hope we can clear this up quickly and quietly. If you follow me I'll introduce you to Ms. Kotter, the woman who first witnessed this." He led them over to an obviously shaken woman. "Ms. Kotter is our resident librarian. Ms. Kotter, could you kindly tell these gentlemen what you saw?"

Ms. Kotter took a deep breath. "My first instinct was this was a ghost. I didn't see it doing any damage, but I did see the damage it left behind. When I finally saw it it let out a bright light and its face startled me. I don't remember if it had legs or not, but it definitely had arms."

Robbie took out his PKE meter, "I'm gonna go check for any PKE measurements. I'll report back if I get anything," he raced off.

"'Kay, I'm gonna ask you some standard questions," Beck took out a notepad while Andre took out a camera for documentation. "Ms. Kotter have you or anyone in your family been diagnosed with schizophrenia or have had any mental issues?"

"Well, my Uncle once thought he was Clark Gable come back to life."

"I'll take that as a yes. Are you currently using drugs, stimulants, or are you drinking alcohol?"

"No, of course not."

"Just asking. Now, are you menstruating right now?"

"What's that got to do with it?" the man in the suit asked.

"I'm a scientist pal, every bit of info helps."

"Guys," Robbie came back excited. "I got some readings, and I think it's moving." He and Andre quickly hurried off while Beck unenthusiastically followed. "Check this out," Robbie called the guys toward a giant stack of books piled in the center of an aisle and ran his device over the stack while Andre filmed. "This is hot, guys."

"It's just like that one ghost back in Philadelphia in 1947," Andre remembered. "I read about it a while back."

"It must be a ghost," Beck eyed the giant stack of books, "no human being would pile books like this."

Andre suddenly turned his head. "Listen…you guys smell something?"

Robbie led the way further down the library and into a complete mess of an area. "Check this out," he ran the PKE meter over their discovery. "It's ectoplasmic residue."

Beck raised his eyebrow in confusion. "In English?"

"Slime basically; it's something the ghost left behind," Robbie handed Beck a petri dish from his jacket pocket, "get a sample of this."

"Somebody blows their nose and you wanna keep their snot?"

"I wanna analyze it."

"Please don't take this the wrong way but you are a socially awkward, nerdy, freak."

"Thank you."

"There's more gunk over here," Andre pointed out.

Robbie moved his PKE meter. "I think there are some stronger readings over here."

Beck struggled to get the slime. "Aw, ew, nasty," he rubbed the slime left on his fingers onto the books on the shelf as he caught up to his friends. "Here's you mucus Rob," after he handed Robbie the petri dish, an entire bookshelf collapsed nearby startling Andre. "This happened to you before?" Andre shook his head no. "First time?" Andre nodded. "Yeah, me too."

The guys continued toward the scene as the bars on Robbie's meter started to rise. "It's over here," they quietly headed over to another area where a ghost without any legs was standing at a bookshelf. "A full torso apparition."

"And it's real," Andre added as he and Robbie stared at the ghost in excitement.

"So what do we do?" Beck questioned. The only response he got was Andre and Robbie exchanging nervous glances with each other. "May I have a word with you guys?" he pulled Andre by the ear and led him away from the ghost while Robbie followed. "What do we do now?" The next response was Robbie fiddling with his device, so Beck smacked it out of his hands. "The answer isn't in that little thingamajig."

"One of us should try and speak to it," Andre suggested. He and Robbie then looked at Beck.

Beck sighed and went back toward the ghost while Andre and Robbie documented this on video. "Hi, I'm Beck. Where you from…originally?"

"SSSSSHHHHHH," the ghost shushed him.

Beck went back to his friends. "Well that went well."

"Okay, I think I gotta plan," Andre stepped forward this time and gestured for the other two to follow him. "Keep close guys." They cautiously approached the ghost. "Do exactly as I say." They kept moving. "Ready?" He asked. "GET HER!"

This was a mistake on their part because the ghost heard them. It turned toward them, rose up further in air, and it's face went from slightly normal to hideous and terrifying.

Well, hideous and terrifying enough to send the three 'scientists' running out of the library screaming.

The man in the suit tried to catch up to them. "Did you see it? What was it?"

"WE'LL GET BACK TO YOU!" Beck yelled back as he, Andre, and Robbie bolted out of the library and onto the streets of Los Angeles.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I think I'm gonna stop this chapter here. Exciting isn't it?<strong>

**Okay so the movie takes place in 1984 in New York City; big change there. Now it's in Los Angeles, but I don't have a specified year because the characters are older and most likely in their twenties so it's either present day or a few years or so past 2012. And the boys only know each other in the beginning the other characters will come into play later, but these are obvious changes.**

**Character descriptions...**

**Beck is most likely Peter Venkman (Bill Murray). Peter is the sarcastic, womanizing, unofficial leader of the group and has most of the funny lines plus he gets the main female. The character will have Beck's qualities too somehow.**

**Andre is most likely Ray Stantz (Dan Aykroyd). Ray is the most enthusiastic of the group and loves doing what he does. Though I think Andre's more like Winston, I wanted to make him an original of the group so I tried to keep his qualities while giving him characteristics of Ray and Winston**

**Robbie is most likely Egon Spengler (Harold Ramis). Egon is a socially awkward, science loving nerd- and my favorite Ghostbuster personally. I dunno I gave him a more Egon base but he might have a bit of Ray's childlike quality and excitement mixed in in later chapters, I dunno this is a work in progress but I have some stuff outlined.**

**Rex will come in later like Winston Zeddemore (Ernie Hudson) does and share some of Peter's qualities too because Rex to me is the most sarcastic of the guys.**

**Jade is gonna be the Dana Barrett (Sigourney Weaver) equivalent. Dana is their unofficial first client and ends up with Peter in the end. And since Beck is mostly like Peter…you see where this is going. Don't worry, Jade will still be like Jade too.**

**Cat is gonna be a more ditzier version of Janine Melnitz (Annie Potts) the Ghostbusters' secretary who has an obvious attraction to Egon/Robbie.**

**Sinjin is Louis Tully (Rick Moranis). Louis lives in Dana's apartment building, has a crush on her, and is also a nerd. Can this be any more like Sinjin?**

**Thank goodness for the Breakfast Bunch episode 'cause now I can use Mr. Dickers as Walter Peck (William Atherton) an antagonist to the Ghostbusters who wants to see them shut down.**

**Helen and Lane will also make definite appearances and I said I do have something in mind for Tori so she'll make some more appearances.**

**How am I doin' so far?**


	2. Place of Business

**Can I just say I like doing this fanfic? I like Victorious, I like Ghostbusters, I like ripping off/paying homage to movies and putting them into different settings while keeping up w/ continuity. What's not to like? Tell ya if I got paid, I'd like doing this a helluva lot more.**

**Oh and if anyone reading wants to do fanart to this please by all means do. I've got a deviantart account w/ the same username as my fanfiction account (and my twitter account and my YouTube account) so I'd love to see some if someone wants to do fanart to this story (or any other stories I've done, that's cool too). It'd be nice knowing someone out there is reading this.**

* * *

><p>Beck couldn't help but laugh at Andre as the two were walking on the college campus later that afternoon. "Get her?" Beck let out another laugh. "That was your whole plan, 'Get her'?" Beck took a brief pause. "Props for its scientific relevance."<p>

"I guess I got overexcited," Andre suggested. "But do you know what we found? This could somehow be beneficial to the college."

"Beneficial how? We didn't get totally legitimate proof and nowadays everyone claims they got video proof of ghosts. The only way those stiffs at the college will believe us is if we capture a real ghost."

Robbie met up with his associates. "Gentlemen, I may have the solution to our problems."

"And I believe a girlfriend will be the solution to your problems."

"Ha, ha Beck. After going over these readings I think we can definitely capture a ghost and hold it indefinitely."

"Why do you keep using big words now?"

"You serious though? You're serious about bustin' ghosts and capturin' 'em?" Andre asked Robbie for clarification.

"I'm always…well, almost always serious," Robbie confirmed.

"Robbie, I'm gonna take back some of the things I say about you behind your back." Beck pulled a piece of chocolate out of his pocket. "I know it's a bad idea to give you sweets and snacks, but you've earned this chocolate."

"I've earned it?" Beck nodded and Robbie greedily took the sweet. "Wait, how did I earn it?"

"You have just given me a fantastic idea on getting some serious fundage. Come on; let's head back to our office." Beck led the group back to their building as Robbie devoured the chocolate. "This discovery of ours could not only get us some major bucks in grants and junk, but a potential in Nobel prizes for us."

"If by us you mean me and Robbie," Andre interjected. "We're the ones who worked on the equipment and know how ghosts work and all that jazz."

"Okay getting off the subject of prizes and money; why else is it a big deal to catch a ghost?" Beck asked as he opened the door to their offices, completely ignorant to Luther the Janitor removing the names off the office door.

"The possibilities are endless and-oh, hey Helen," Andre was the first to notice Dean Helen in their office amongst other men moving their equipment.

"You moving us to better offices or something?"

Helen made a disapproving sound. "You gentlemen are being moved off campus."

"As in fired?"

"This college won't continue to fund for what you guys supposedly teach, and especially how you teach," she glared at Beck.

"Yeah, but the kids love us."

"When you say fired," Robbie began, "this goes for Dr. Harris and me too?"

"If I can even consider you guys doctors to begin with, and yes you're both fired too."

"This is a major setback," Andre lamented to Beck as they were leaving the campus grounds. "I liked working for the college. I mean they provided us with grants and funding and we barely had to produce anything. How we gonna survive in the real world?"

Beck stood up and put his arms around Andre's shoulder. "Andre my man, I firmly believe everything happens for a reason and that perhaps we were destined to get thrown out of that community college."

"Why?"

"So that you, Robbie, and myself can go into business for ourselves."

"Become like…ghostbusters or somethin'? Bustin' ghosts and catchin' 'em as a business thing?"

"That was my Plan B."

"Well, we could. But if we're gonna contain the ghosts we're gonna need some heavy duty equipment and some serious fundage- not to mention a place of business. Where are we gonna get the money for all that stuff?"

Beck put his hand to his chin in thought. "You got a Plan C I can borrow?"

…

An eager looking Beck held the doors at the bank open for a sullen looking Andre as Robbie focused himself on a new gadget. Beck put his arm around Andre's shoulder. "You're not gonna regret this, Andre."

"My Gramma left me that house!"

"You're not gonna lose the house; everyone has three mortgages nowadays. Look at it this way, now we're on the verge of becoming professional paranormal investigators and eliminators. That sound fancy to you guys 'cause I'm thinking of getting business cards?"

"I have a question," Robbie interjected.

"Yes, we'll get our own individual business cards."

"As entertaining as that sounds I was just wondering where our place of business is going to be."

"Gotcha covered," Beck turned the corner and led the guys to a worn down abandoned firehouse with a 'For Sale' sign in the cracked window. "I set up a meeting with a realtor named Carl Gibbons and asked him to meet us here at one." Beck looked at his watch. "It's 12:58 right now." Beck opened the doors and met up with the realtor. "Carl Gibbons, I'm Dr. Beck Oliver, this is Dr. Andre Harris, and that's Robbie."

"You the ones that called about purchasing this place?"

"Yes sir."

"Alrighty then," Carl opened a binder. "You asked about what this place has to offer. In addition to a mass parking spaces the main floor provides you with an office, below the first floor there is an impressively large sized basement, upstairs there is space for sleeping in addition to a full kitchen."

"Any bathrooms?"

"One on the main floor and one on the second floor with a shower in the bathroom on the second floor."

"How much is this place?" Andre asked. Carl handed Andre a paper from his binder. "Dang!"

Beck looked at the price and whistled. "Seems pretty pricey for a 'unique fixer-upper'. Whaddya think Andre?"

"I think this building should be blown up or somethin'! We ain't livin' here!"

"HEY GUYS!" Robbie called them from upstairs. "There's a fire pole!" He slid down the pole. "It still works! This place is great; when can we move in?"

"Robbie!"

"You gotta try that pole!" Robbie ran back upstairs to repeat his actions.

Beck and Andre exchanged glances. Andre adamantly shook his head no while making 'Nah-uh' noises with his mouth closed. This was interrupted by Robbie's excited 'YAHOO!' as he slid down the pole and then proceeded to run upstairs and do it again.

Beck turned to Carl. "I think we'll take it."

The three of them watched as Robbie slid down the pole and ran back up the stairs to do it again. "I think you shouldn't have let Robbie have that chocolate earlier," Andre commentated.

…

A week had passed and a few miles away from the guys' new headquarters, Jade West got out of a taxicab, angrily paid the fare and past the police officers standing outside her apartment building to get onto the elevator and up to her place.

Almost reaching her destination, she was a little peeved when a familiar annoyance stepped out of his apartment. "Jade, it's you."

"What do you want now Sinjin?"

"I was just waiting for my pal to bring over my vitamins. You know I was just working out." He held up his scrawny arms. "It was supposed to be a twenty minute video, but I played it on high speed so I got a ten minute workout. Wanna come in for-"

"Not now, not ever freak." Jade tried to walk away.

"Oh okay, I'll take a rain check. Hey, I'm having a party to celebrate my first successful year as an accountant in a couple months and I've invited all my clients and even though you do your own tax return- which you shouldn't do- I really don't mind if you'd come over."

"How do you know I do my own tax return?"

"I uh-"

"I told you to stop stalking me!"

"I wasn't stalking you per say; I was just going over your records and what nots."

"Get lost Sinjin." Jade put her key into her apartment door as Sinjin still stood at her side.

"Oh and the creep down the hall phoned the manager about you leaving your TV on too loud."

Jade stopped what she was doing and angrily turned to Sinjin. "I didn't leave my TV on. Did you-"

"No, but I tried to get into your place to turn it off for you til I remembered you had the landlord change the locks. So I turned my TV up real loud too and…" Jade hurried into her apartment and slammed the door in his face. "…okay, see you later. I'd give you a call, but I think you changed your number too." He went back to his apartment, which he had inadvertently locked.

Setting her stuff down in the living room, Jade neglected to turn off the TV as the show went to a commercial break. On the (obviously cheap) commercial, were three men she didn't know dressed in weird uniforms and carrying some weird gadgets. The one on the far right was an African-American who's faced expressed a desire to not be filming, the one in the middle was an awkward looking nerd with huge Buddy Holly glasses, but the one that got her attention was the attractive looking one on the left with the gorgeous hair and sort of cocky demeanor.

Jade was watching the commercial as the black guy stepped forward, still a bit uninterested and with monotone asked, _"Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?"_

Next the nerd stepped forward and there was an obvious hint of shyness to him. _"Do_ _you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?"_

And finally the attractive guy stepped forward as the nerd stepped back. _"Have you or anyone in your family ever seen a spook, specter, or ghost?"_

Now it was back to the guy on the right. _"If you answered yes to any of these questions_ _then pick up your phone anytime and call the professionals."_

The number appeared on the screen as the three of them all stepped forward and said, _"Ghostbusters, we're ready to believe you!"_

"Cheap crocks," Jade turned off her TV and went into her kitchen to grab a bite to eat. On the counter were a few bags of groceries she neglected to put away. Going to the counter, she started to empty the bag to find some food. While there were mostly snacks, she did put a carton of eggs on the counter and brought the snacks over to her cabinet to put them away.

Not paying attention to the counter as she was singing to herself, she didn't notice the carton pop itself open. But when she heard the first egg crack, she took notice. The eggs were cooking themselves on her counter. "The fu-" her statement was cut short by what sounded like growling coming from the refrigerator. "I bet it's the stupid neighbor's cat again."

She opened the fridge and was more than surprised to find it on a red backdrop with a building in the center and clouds encompassing the oddly shaped (yet familiar) building. Suddenly a dog-like creature popped up in front of her. "Zuul," it appeared to say repeatedly. And it was only when it tried to physically attack her that Jade screamed and slammed the refrigerator shut.

* * *

><p><strong>After that scene was a blackout, so I thought this would be a nice place to stop.<strong>

**I hope nobody minds that I did a little switcheroo. In the scene where they're touring the firehouse, Egon thinks the place should be condemned while Ray is excited by the fire pole and wants to move in. Here I made it so Andre (who I stated is more like Ray) doesn't want to live there while Robbie (who's supposed to be like Egon) was excited by the fire pole. I think my switch suited their characters more so if anyone was gonna ask me about that, there's your answer.**

**And that's all I have to say about that.**


	3. First Ghostbusting Gig

**New chapter where you readers are introduced to Cat and Jade is introduced to the Ghostbusters. If you're familiar with my work you can expect a Bade banter and some subtle Cabbie.**

**Let's get it started.**

* * *

><p>Beck finished putting up the 'Ghostbusters' banner and climbed down the ladder as what looked like a hearse pulled up to the firehouse. Beck whistled as he looked at the car. "A 1959 Cadillac Miller Meteor limo-style end loader combination car; commonly used as an ambulance conversion."<p>

Andre stepped out of the car looking confused. "Say what?"

"Some people just call it a Cadillac ambulance." Beck got a look at Andre's face. "I know my cars."

"I just got it 'cause it seemed big enough for all our stuff."

"How much was it?"

"Not much, just $4800."

"Okay, what's wrong with it?"

Andre pulled a mini notepad out of his pocket. "The salesman guy said it needs suspension work…and shocks…and brakes, brake pads, linings, steering, locks, transmission, rear end…maybe new rings…and a muffler…plus a little wiring. At least that's all I got on my notepad. I figure you're the mechanical one out of us and you know 'bout all this junk."

"That I am. Well, I guess I can do all the fixing stuff, I'm sure Robbie can update or invent some working equipment- he is the inventive one out of us you know.

"Hey Beck, can I use your car to get some dinner? I'd take this one but…you know."

"Why don't you order delivery? I'm gonna go see how our new secretary's doing." Beck walked into the firehouse and up to what they had set up as a receptionist desk. Sitting at the desk reading what looked like children's comic, a bubbly redhead was laughing with delight. "Cat?"

Cat looked up at Beck. "What?"

"Did we get any calls?"

Cat took a pause as if to think and then responded with, "No."

"Any type of messages?"

Again with the pause. "No."

"So no customers in general?"

"Nope!" She looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm doing this thing right, am I?"

"That you are. And that employment agency that recommended you was right when they said you were special." Cat giggled. "Could you do something secretarial; we are paying you."

"Like what?"

Beck sighed. "I'll be in my office."

"But how we'll I know if I'm doing something secretarial?"

"Are you our secretary right now?" Cat nodded. "There you go."

"Yay, I'm helping!"

"Cat!" there was some pounding underneath her desk.

"Oops, sorry Robbie," she scooted her chair back as Robbie arose from under her desk. "You were so quiet I kinda forgot you were there."

"People have been prone to forget my existence."

"I wouldn't forget your existence Robbie," Cat had a sort of flirty tone to her.

Robbie, sort of oblivious that she was making a move on him, cleared his throat. "Well, thank you I appreciate that. Okay the computer's all fixed so if you want you don't have to sit here and read…unless you like reading then that's cool too."

"I do like to read, you're real observant. Do you like to read?"

"Yeah, but print is dead. Everything nowadays is online or on some electronic device."

"I think reading makes me seem more smarterer."

"I believe you mean smarter or more smart," Robbie corrected.

Cat giggled. "You know so much about lots of stuff."

"Thanks."

"But reading's not like a hobby of mine. I like other things too. I like going shopping, and acting, and singing, and I know how to juggle. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I collect spores, molds, and fungus; does that count as a hobby?"

"Um…okay."

"Hey, if you want I can show you my favorite bacteria exhibit at the museum."

"Like a date?"

"Date?"

Cat leaned in close and batted her eyes. "Uh-huh!"

"How about the nineteenth?"

She sat back a bit defeated. "Sure Robbie, that sounds fun."

"I'll go get you a brochure…after I go perfect our equipment. This might take a while so maybe you should do some more reading." Robbie headed into the basement.

"He'll come around eventually," Beck's voice startled Cat.

Cat turned to look behind her. "I thought you said you were in your office."

"Cat, it's not a legitimate office. It's just a swingy gate behind you and me at a desk in the center of the area. It's right behind the big file cabinet behind you, remember that."

"KK."

"And I meant what I said about Robbie. He's one of those workaholic types of nerds who don't know what an actual date is. I think you're the closest he's ever come to a female relationship he'll ever get and if you give him a little time I'm sure he'll-"

"-thanks Beck, but I'd rather not talk about this now. I'm supposed to be doing secretarial stuff."

"Good girl." Beck turned to enter his office and put his feet up on his desk to get comfortable.

But would it last long? Jade West approached Cat at the receptionist desk and Beck took definite notice of the potential client. "You're the secretary chick?"

"I'm Cat," Cat let out her hand for Jade to shake.

Beck jumped over the gate and took hold of Jade's hand before the girls had a chance to make formal acquaintance. "Hello," he was about to kiss Jade's hand but she pulled away. "I'm Dr. Beck Oliver; how may I help you?"

Jade scoffed. "And you call yourself a ghostbuster?"

"No, he calls himself Beck," Cat interjected.

"Thank you, Cat," Beck sarcastically thanked. "Why don't you get back to secretary stuff while me and the guys meet with our new lady friend?"

"KK!"

…

The rest of the Ghostbusters had joined Beck and Jade in a room upstairs that appeared to be a laboratory. As Jade was explaining what happened, she was hooked up to a lie detector as Robbie watched the polygraph results. "So this thing says 'Zuul' or something and the thing's acting like he's gonna come out and attack me so I slammed the fridge shut."

"Generally you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance," Andre commentated. "So whaddya think it was?"

"If I knew what it was I wouldn't be here you idiot!"

"Dang girl!"

Beck tilted his head toward Robbie. "What do you think Robbie?"

Robbie kept his eyes glued to a machine. "She's telling the truth- or at least she thinks she is."

"You're damn right I'm telling the truth you freak!" Jade defended. "I don't even think insane people would make up a story like this."

"The nutballs or attention seekers would," Beck inputted.

Robbie moved away from the machine. "I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact either." He reached for a box of _Cheeze-Its _and sat beside Andre on a worn out sofa. Stuffing a handful of snacks in his mouth Robbie also said, "Or erased memory stored in a collective unconscious," but it sounded like, "O arathed mum'ry stowed in aflectviv unconshiz."

"This guy is a professional?" Jade questioned. "Look you crock I don't believe in anything you just said."

"Neither do I," Beck stood up from a worn out chair next to the sofa and walked over toward Jade. "And quite frankly I don't understand anything Robbie said either."

"Well," Andre began, "I could go to the Hall of Records and check out the building. For all we know the building has a history of psychic turbulence. There might be something in the structural details."

"And I could search for any record of Zuul in the usual paranormal literature," Robbie suggested.

"Gonna check_ Spates' Catalogue_?" Andre asked with curious excitement.

"Thought I'd browse through _Tobin's Spirit Guide_."

"Ooh, good choice."

"Both good ideas boys," Beck complimented, "and I think I'll go take Ms. West back to her apartment and check her out." Instantly, Jade looked up and glared at him. "Er, I'll go check out Ms. West's apartment with Ms. West. You guys know what I meant."

…

As Jade unlocked the door to the apartment, Beck was at her side. "You should probably let me in first; in case something happens, I want it to happen to me."

"Good," Jade opened her door and Beck stepped in first.

Using some sort of device he brought in with him, Beck was searching her living room. "There's a lotta space here; it's just you?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Beck opened the door to Jade's bedroom. "This your bedroom?"

"No shit, Sherlock. But nothing ever happened in there."

"Hmm, such a shame."

"Can the sex jokes asswipe."

"Now I see why nothing happened in the bedroom."

"Here's an idea: since I saw the thing in the fridge, why don't you go examine the fridge 'Doctor' Oliver?"

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Beck and Jade went into the kitchen. "I see you didn't clean up the egg mess," Beck noticed.

"I've been too freaked to stay at my apartment!"

"No excuse for a messy counter."

"Just check the damn fridge."

"I was about to; geez, you're impatient." Beck went over to the fridge and opened the door just enough so he could peek inside. "Oh my God," he whispered.

"What?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT?"

Beck opened the door and moved to the side to display what he saw. "Look at all the junk food."

Jade stormed over to the fridge. "Oh come on! None of this was here when that freaky dog monster was in my refrigerator yesterday."

"Well, I'm not getting any readings or indications of paranormal activity."

"Then maybe you're not using your…your thing correctly."

"Oh believe me; I'm using my thing correctly."

"So there's some monster in my kitchen or I'm completely crazy."

"I don't think you're _completely_ crazy."

"Well that makes me feel so much better," Jade sarcastically remarked as she went back into the living room.

"I am qualified you know," Beck followed, "and I seriously believe that something actually happened here."

"Oh please! You just came here to see what you could get off me."

"Partly true. Listen, I'm the chairman of what I believe is the largest paranormal removal company, at least in Los Angeles and I do believe that something paranormal happened here and I want to help. I'm gonna take your case and I'm gonna solve it."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'd like to stay here overnight."

There was a slight pause as Jade glared at him. "Get out."

"And then she threw me out her life," Beck sarcastically lamented in third person as he went to her door. "But know this Jade West; Beck Oliver is on your case."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"And mark my words you're gonna say 'Gee Beck Oliver is a guy who gets things done and I wonder what makes him tick'."

"Hell would freeze over if I ever said that."

"Then you'd say, 'I wonder if he'd be interested in knowing what makes me tick'."

"Yeah, you wish."

"Oh, you're gonna be thinking about me."

"I'm going to be thinking about bad things happening to you."

"Still counts."

"Out!" Jade tried to push him out of the door, but he kept it open with his foot. "What now?"

"No goodbye kiss?"

"Kiss this!" Jade charley-horsed Beck and slammed the door in his face once he backed away in agony.

As this transpired, Sinjin exited his apartment and noticed Beck in agony with his hands around his groin. Beck made eye contact with Sinjin. "Hi."

"Um…I don't think I want to know," Sinjin tried to get back into his apartment, but the door was locked. "Not again!"

…

Later that night, the boys were sitting around the small dinner table drinking beers and eating pizza. "Boys, let's make a toast," Beck raised his beer can, "to our first customer."

"To our first and _only_ customer," Andre commiserated as he and Robbie clinked their cans with Beck's.

"Hey Andre; I wanna keep tabs on our customer and I was wondering if I could get some cash so I could take Miss West out for a while and you guys can work on her case."

"Sorry, the last of my cash went into the pizza- I mean this week's dinner."

"Then I suggest you eat slowly."

"There's something else to celebrate," Robbie began, "I finished modifications for our car including a working siren. I thought we should call the car Ecto-1 and I got a personalized license plate with the last of my cash."

"Good to know, Rob."

Meanwhile on the first floor as Cat was playing with pencils, the phone rang. "Hi, this is Cat," she greeted. "Yeah, this is the Ghostbusters' number, but I'm not a ghostbuster, I'm Cat…well I'm pretty sure they're serious but most of the time they're funny…ooh you do…you have..." Cat gasped, "that sounds scary…KK I'll tell them, but how are they supposed to find you guys…ooh yeah, I should get your address…" Cat used one of the pencils she was playing with and wrote on a nearby piece of paper, "what does that word mean…oh okay, thanks for calling." Cat squealed with delight. "WE GOT ONE!" she pushed a button on her desk and alarms in the firehouse went off.

Upstairs, the guys seemed confused. "One what?" Andre asked.

Suddenly a realization hit all of them. "A CALL!" Quickly, the three of them raced to the fire pole, then to a set of lockers where they had uniforms. Once they were all set, they packed what they needed into their new fully equipped, and completely redone Ecto-1 and hurried off to their first official ghostbusting.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight delay, blame other projects (not necessarily fanfiction related). I hope this was sufficient and that people enjoyed a little Bade banter.<strong>


	4. They Came, They Saw, They Kicked Ass

**Curse my life; I is busy and life sucks (and yeah, I know I said 'I is' it's not an accidental grammatical error). So this wasn't updated as faster.**

**In here, I'm gonna give Trina a small role for (hopefully) comedic purposes and to put her in here. And for the record Slimer and the Staypuft Marshmallow Man aren't gonna be based on anyone from **_**Victorious**_** because they're iconic to me and I didn't know who could fill their…well they don't have shoes but you get the idea. As for Gozer, rest assured I've got something planned.**

* * *

><p>As the Ghostbusters were en route to the Parker-Nichols Hotel, Trina Vega was sprawled out on a bed in her hotel room chatting on the phone. "No, it feels weird being back in L.A…my sister's not talking to anyone or something, I dunno; my dad's a cop and he can't even find her so they reported her missing…yeah, but whatever…speaking of parties, I got invited to some fancy dinner tonight…I found some bug in my room service food and the manager offered me a free invite to this dinner if I didn't talk about it…I didn't have a dress so I borrowed one of Tori's…well she's not 'technically' missing…agree to disagree…" the door to the bathroom slammed itself shut, "…Molly, I'm gonna call you back." Trina hung up her phone and went over to the main door, which she determined was still locked. "Then how did-" Trina heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom. Cautiously opening the bathroom door, she took a quick peek inside and screamed.<p>

…

Beck did a sort of arrogant strut into the hotel with his associates behind him. "HEY!" Beck got the attention of everyone in the lobby. "Anyone see a ghost?"

A man behind the desk quickly ran over to them. "Hello I'm Mr. Eikner and I'm the hotel manager."

"You the guy who called?"

"Listen, guests have questions and I don't have the answers. I can tell you we just received a call from a woman in room 3189 who saw the ghost secreting slime in her bathroom."

"Has any paranormal activity happen here before?" Andre inquired.

"Over eighty years ago ghosts took over the twelfth floor; so staff closed the twelfth floor and reserved it for ghosts. Eventually, the ghosts were accommodated and satisfied that they decided to leave and pursue other, more haunted residents. We haven't had reports of ghosts anywhere in this hotel since yesterday."

"Well why didn't you call us yesterday?"

"Because the reports came from a crazy homeless looking man who wasn't registered in the hotel. But when more and more reports came in today we decided it'd be best to phone you."

"Have you reported it to anyone else?" Robbie asked.

"No, I was hoping we could resolve this issue quietly."

"And with a fee of course," Beck added.

"Yes, only if you successfully capture it."

"You said this ghost was last seen in room 3189?"

"Yes, it's on the seventh floor."

"Coolness," Beck and his pals, decked in their uniforms and wearing giant proton packs on their backs, went over to the elevator where a man with a cotton candy machine was standing. "'Sup," Beck greeted.

The cotton candy man (with the nametag Larry) suspiciously eyed the trio. "What are you guys supposed to be, some kinda cosmonauts?"

"We're exterminators; someone saw a roach on the seventh floor."

"Must be some roach."

The elevator opened and the three of them stepped in. "Hey," Andre began, "dibs on the spectral goggles." Robbie passed Andre what looked like night-vision goggles and Andre giddily put the goggles atop his head.

"I think it's best I use the PKE meter," Robbie suggested. "Beck, do you need anything?"

"There like a manual's guide to this stuff 'cause I think I need one of those," Beck retorted with sarcasm. Much to his surprise, Robbie handed him a manual guide. "Thanks, Rob."

"I just had a thought," Andre started, "we haven't really had much success with testing the equipment."

"Oh yeah," Robbie agreed. "I guess I blame myself for that."

"So do I," Beck sarcastically agreed.

"Should we really worry about this now?"

"Why should we worry? Each of us is wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on our backs."

The elevator dinged and opened when it reached its destination. Immediately after stepping off the elevator, Andre reached for his proton gun and searched the premises, Robbie stepped off next waving the PKE meter around while he kept his proton gun ready for use, and Beck just nonchalantly stepped off the elevator and stood against the wall. The three of them slowly scoured the area ready for action…perhaps a little too ready.

While the boys were looking in another direction, a maid stepped out of a room wheeling a cleaning cart. After shutting the door, all hell broke loose. In a panic, Andre and Robbie fired their guns- which fired a light red stream of protons at the designated target. Unfortunately, the designated target was a frightened maid and her cleaning cart. Thankfully, Beck wasn't using his gun and managed to get Andre and Robbie to stop firing their guns. Surveying the damage they did to the cart, the scared maid hid behind the cart and waved toilet paper as a white flag of surrender.

"Okay so the guns work," Beck observed. "That maid isn't going to turn into a ghost if she got hit with the stream is she?"

"That's highly unlikely," Robbie answered. "The proton beams- or streams as you just called them- are used to hold and contain negatively charged ectoplasmic entities."

"In English?"

"The beam holds the ghost and guides it to the ghost trap."

"Why must you use big words?" Robbie shrugged. "You're the man of many answers Rob."

Andre looked around. "I think we should split up."

"Oh, and I thought our relationship was going good."

"Ha, ha Beck. I meant we should go in separate directions to try and find this ghost. We got walkie-talkies in case we need backup."

"Good point, we can do more damage by splitting up. Andre you go that way, Robbie you go the other way, and whenever there's a third option, I'll take that way." The others nodded and went their separate ways. Robbie went one way waving his PKE meter, Beck managed to find another route and just casually walked their as if he wasn't interested, and Andre went down a different hall.

While wandering down the hall, Andre reached into his pocket and pulled out some gum. He continued down the hall chewing the gum…until a sight caused his jaw to drop and the gum to fall out of his mouth. There before his eyes was a small, fat, green ghost at a room service cart eating all the food- plates included. "Uh Beck? Robbie?" the guys weren't around. "Figures, I'm the one who sees the ghost and I can't react." He kept watching it with disgust. "Dang! How does he keep eating?" Andre made a disgusted face. "Disgusting blob." Andre took a deep breath. "I guess I'm gonna have to hold him myself." He got his proton gun ready and aimed it at the green blob ghost. But then he and the ghost locked eyes and Andre accidentally fired around the ghost completely missing it and sending it away screaming with terror.

Meanwhile, Robbie was in an opposite hallway waving his PKE meter over practically everything he came across. "Nothing," he continued to do what he was doing.

"Yeah, it was some freaky green blobby thing," Trina stepped out of her hotel room talking on her cell phone. "It was using my toilet too which was super gross." She started walking in Robbie's direction and noticed him waving a device across the floor. "Um, you're in my way," she informed him. In response, Robbie waved his PKE meter over Trina from her feet to her head. After the examination, he poked her for a response. Trina's response was knocking the PKE meter out of his hands and stomping on his foot. "Freak," she scoffed at him.

As this was going on, Beck was just walking through the hallways with a slightly uninterested demeanor. And, of course, he was the next one to spot the green blob all the way at the other end of his hall. Without any enthusiasm, he reached for his walkie-talkie. "Come in, Andre," he said without enthusiasm.

"_Beck_!" Andre had enthusiasm in his tone, "_I saw it! I saw the ghost!_"

"It's right here Andre," Beck stated this as he stared at the blob, "and it's looking at me."

"_Ugly little spud ain't he?_"

"I think he can hear you."

"_Okay stay where you are and try not to move._"

Beck's eyes went wide with terror. "It's coming right at me, Andre!"

"_Don't move!_"

"I'M MOVING!" Beck tried to run backwards, but the ghost flew right at him.

"BECK!" Andre ran to find his friend. "BECK!" When he came across Beck, Beck was lying on the ground covered in green goo. "Beck?"

"He slimed me."

"You had actual, physical contact with the ghost? Can you move?"

"I just hope I can shower."

"_Andre, Andre, come in Andre," _Robbie was trying to reach Andre via walkie-talkie.

"Andre, here," Andre responded to Robbie's call. "You won't believe this, Beck got slimed!"

"_Great, save some slime for me to analyze. The ghost just flew into the ballroom on the first floor. I'll meet you guys down there._"

"Be right there!" Andre helped Beck up and the two of them took the elevator to the first floor and hurried to the ballroom where Robbie and Eikner were waiting. "Is it still in there?" Robbie nodded.

"I don't mean to rush you," Eikner began, "but we do have a gala dinner in the ballroom this evening."

"Well if you and your staff can keep everyone out of here we'll take care of it," Andre led the others in as Beck and Robbie shut and locked the ballroom doors behind them.

Robbie looked around and didn't see any spook. "I don't understand, they said the ghost was in here."

"Let me use the spectral goggles," Andre put the goggles over his eyes and searched for the specter. "He's here! He's roaming around the giant chandelier."

Beck looked up at the chandelier. "That's the sucker that slimed me." Beck reached for his gun. "This one's personal."

The three friends moved closer to the ballroom. "Let's get him!" They each fired their guns at the giant chandelier, missing the ghost. One thing Andre didn't miss was what holding the chandelier together and the giant crystal chandelier came crashing down onto a table. "My bad."

"That's okay, the table broke the fall."

"Guys, there's something very important I forgot to tell you," Robbie remembered.

There was some pause as he waited for a response. "Okay, what?"

"Don't cross the streams."

"Why?"

"It'd be bad."

"People's definitions of good and bad can differ, Rob. What do you mean by bad?"

"Try to imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule in your body exploding at the speed of light."

"Okay, that sounds bad. Important safety tip, thanks Robbie. Andre, take the left side, Robbie, take the right, and I'll go center." They prepared themselves. "I don't think we should fire just yet. Perhaps we should-" Andre's proton gun went off and scared the ghost. "Andre!"

"My bad," Andre fessed.

Beck watched as the ghost fled in Robbie's direction. "Robbie, shoot!"

Robbie seemed nervous. "How much power should I use?"

"JUST SHOOT AT IT!" The other two commanded.

Robbie aimed the gun near the ghost and fired a massive steam at it. However, he was shaking with nerves that he missed the ghost and got everything at the giant buffet table the ghost was near. Robbie did manage to hit ghost with a tiny portion of the stream and sent it flying backwards where it landed behind the bar. When Robbie saw the ghost behind the bar, he shot again. Still shaky, he missed again, but kept shooting even when the ghost flew away.

"ROBBIE!" Robbie turned toward the guys, the streams still coming out. "WHOA! WHOA!" Robbie managed to stop himself. "Nice shootin' Tex!"

Andre noticed the ghost was flying slower. "I think a tiny portion of the stream took some energy out of him. I'm gonna lay out the trap and we're gonna guide him to. Give me some room." Beck and Robbie started throwing tables out of the way.

"Check it out, I've always wanted to do this," Beck went over to a table with glass dishes and flowers atop it. Pulling the tablecloth, he sent all the dishes flying off, yet the flowers remained. "And the flowers are still standing!"

Andre set his trap. "Robbie, I need you to shoot a stream at him on my signal." Robbie nodded and prepped himself. Once the ghost was in place Andre gave a signal and yelled, "NOW!" Robbie kept focus and shot a stream at the blob. He managed to hold the ghost within the streams. "Beck, now!" Beck shot his stream at the ghost to keep hold on it too.

"It's working, Andre!" Robbie reported.

"Start lowering him toward the trap."

Beck started laughing at the ghost. "Maybe now you won't slime a guy with a proton gun, eh?" he mocked.

"Hey Beck, shorten your stream," Robbie requested, "I don't want my face burned off."

"Guys, I'm opening the trap now! Don't look directly into the trap!" Andre warned. The only way to open the trap was by pressing your foot against a pedal attached to a cord attached to the trap. Andre pressed his foot onto the pedal and the trapped opened.

Robbie couldn't help but gaze. "I looked at the trap, Andre!"

"Stop firing as soon as I close the trap." Andre removed his foot from the pedal. "NOW!" Beck and Robbie pulled away as the ghost was lowered into the trap and the trap closed with the ghost in it.

Robbie went to examine the trap. "Guys, it's in."

Andre smiled. "Well, that wasn't such a chore was it?" The three of them surveyed the ballroom.

"It's gonna be a chore for the cleaning crew, that's for sure," Beck commented. "Come on guys," Robbie picked up the trap as Beck led the team out of the ballroom. Once the doors flew open, everyone flocked to the ballroom. "We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!"

"What was it?" Eikner questioned.

"What you have is a focused, non-terminal repeating phantasm, or a Class Five full roaming vapor," Robbie replied.

"Real nasty one too," Andre added.

"Let's get serious now," Beck pulled out a spiral notepad with a pencil in the spiral rings. "For the entrapment we have to charge you four grand. And lucky for you we're having a special on proton charging and storage of the ghost and that's gonna come to $1000 in addition to the entrapment fee."

Eikner's eyes went wide. "Five-thousand dollars?" Beck nodded. "And if I don't pay?"

"Then our pal Robbie sets the ghost loose here in the hotel."

Eikner sighed and pulled out his checkbook. "Alright, I'll pay! Just get rid of that thing for good."

Beck smiled as he took the check. "Pleasure doing business with you. Boys, let's take this slimer to his new home." The guys left the hotel.

Trina went up to the manager. "Who were those nerds?"

"Ghostbusters," Eikner replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Good lord, I didn't know how to end this one. I hope this was sufficient.<strong>

**Okay in the next chapter, I bring in a human Rex as the fourth ghostbuster and explain what he's doing there and a little backstory.**

**Okay I have a question for you guys; usually when I do movie rip-offs I create an original ending with the characters. Now I can do that, but **_**Ghostbusters **_**also has a sequel (which I can access on Netflix). I've only seen it once and it was okay but there were a few things I'd change (like Janine hooking up with Louis). So I was wondering if I should do an original ending to this story, a sequel to this story with some alterations of my own, or both of those ideas.**

**Please let me know!**


	5. A Big Twinkie

**Question: Has this fandom done one of those fanfic award things? I'm just curious because a lot of my other favorite fandoms have. If you don't know what it is, someone (usually someone popular/semi-popular/prominent on the specific fandom) announces that they're doing one of those things and gives tons of different categories (story, author, pairing, genre, songfic, one-shot, collaboration, abandoned story etc) asking people to pick favorites. Eventually, votes are tallied and then each category has the 3-5 most voted stories from each category chosen and everyone votes on those. The final part is where the winners are announced. I like this because this shows off different fanfics from different people and what people like. I'm just curious if it's been done on here 'cause I'm seriously running out on things to do on the internet and I wanted to see if there were any good fanfics from **_**VicTORIous **_**I would like to read.**

**Hey, I get bored sue me.**

**Moving on, here is the next part. And in here we meet not one, but two more main characters. Feel free to make guesses before you read ahead.**

* * *

><p>Business it seemed had never been better. The Ghostbusters were getting calls constantly and catching dozens and dozens of ghosts. But they were independent and had no definite hours so whenever they got a call, they answered it. So they placed an ad inquiring if anyone was interested in becoming an unofficial fourth ghostbuster. Thus, Rex Powers entered the picture.<p>

He took a seat in the chair beside Cat's desk as Cat was on the phone with a potential client. "Well did it have arms or legs sir…ooh creepy...KK, I'll do that now," Cat started looking through day planners in addition to scrolling on the computer, "…well the guys take specific jobs and they pick 'em by importance or something, I don't know they usually talk to me when I'm playing Grumpy Gerbils…I'll tell them no later than the ninth of next month…KK, bye!" Cat hung up the phone. "Ooh, hi person."

Rex eyed the redhead. "Are you the secretary?"

"Uh-huh! Oh, I'm supposed to ask what I can do for you."

"My name's Rex Powers, I wanna talk about the opening for a fourth ghostbuster."

"Ooh, fun."

There was a pause. "You supposed to interview me or something?"

"Oh yeah, Robbie wrote down questions for me to ask in case anyone did come in about the job. You'll like Robbie he's really smart." Cat searched the messy desk until she came across a pink Post-It note. "KK, do you believe in UFOs, astral projections, mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance, spirit photography, telekinetic movement, full trans-mediums, the Loch Ness monster, and/or the theory of Atlantis?"

"Heh?"

"I don't know what any of those big words mean either, Robbie helped me pronounce them. He's really smart you know."

"So I've heard."

"Do you believe in any of the big words?"

"I'll believe in anything if there's a steady paycheck involved."

The Ecto-1 pulled into the driveway and Beck and Andre stepped out of the car mid conversation. "So she was like a ghost?" Beck asked Andre.

"Kinda; she started out as an actual girl- gorgeous too- who happened to be floating above my head. Then she disappeared and next thing I know my pants are down and I'm bein' pleasured by some dream ghost girl."

"Gross."

"She was pretty hot though, had some real nice cheekbones too."

"This was a dream right?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Beck went over to Cat. "Cat, darling, how's our schedule looking tonight?"

"Let me print it out for you," Cat clicked the print icon and the schedule printed from the machine behind her.

Beck took the schedule. "Cat, this is the schedule we couldn't find last week."

"Oops, I'll fix it."

"Good girl."

"Oh, this is Rex Powers. Rex is interested in the job."

"He's hired. Rex that's Andre Harris, I'm Beck Oliver, you've met Cat Valentine, and our third associate Robbie Shapiro's downstairs."

"Robbie Shapiro?" Rex asked.

"You know him?" Andre questioned.

"Yeah, used to go to school with the freak."

"That's all cool and all, but I need some help. If you follow me I'll show you how to work some stuff we gots in the basement." Rex followed Andre into the basement where Robbie was hard at work at another invention. "Robbie, this is our new ghostbuster guy, Rex Powers."

Robbie suddenly dropped what he was doing and froze in terror. "I uh…I think Robbie remembers me."

"Rex Powers?" Robbie muttered in fear. "Andre, please tell me you didn't hire Rex Powers."

"I didn't," Andre's statement made Robbie take a sigh of relief, "but Beck did." Robbie moaned in agony. "Uh Rex, why is Robbie moaning in agony about you being hired?"

"I'll tell you why I'm moaning in agony!" this was one of the rare instances where Robbie was angry or upset, "because from middle school to high school Rex Powers made my life a living hell. He would constantly insult me, humiliate me, give me uncomfortable wedgies and incredibly unsanitary swirlies, purposely ruin my projects or assignments, and in the rare instance that a female talked to me Rex told the girl I was a hermaphrodite!"

"I didn't say that!" Rex defended. "I said you had lady parts."

"IT'S THE SAME THING YOU IGNORAMUS!"

"See, I never understand him when he yells big words."

"You made my life a living hell!"

"And I apologize now that you and your team have employed me- and may I say time has been slightly kind to you."

Andre clapped his hands together. "Water under the bridge now, right fellas?"

Robbie glared at Rex. "I still don't trust him, Andre."

"Well if he goes back to his old immature ways you have every right to fire him."

"Gladly." Robbie turned his back and decided to work on some electronic gadget on the wall.

"Could you at least show tell him about the containment unit?"

Robbie groaned and gestured for Rex to follow him to a red square machine against another side of the wall. Hanging over the machine were red and green sirens, which were both off. "This is where we put all the vapors, entities, and apparitions that we trap. Using the containment unit is so simple that even the weakest of links can figure out how to use it."

Rex shot Andre a confused look. "Was I just insulted?"

Andre shrugged in response and decided to finish demonstrating how to use the containment unit. "Load a trap here, open, unlock the system, insert the trap, release, close, lock the system, set your entry grid, neutralize your field and if the light is green, the trap is clean. Never use this thing for anything else. The containment unit is a custom-made storage facility where ghosts are held indefinitely."

"Could you say all that again in English? Is there like a diagram or something I can look at?"

…

Meanwhile a few blocks away, Jade and another man were stepping out of the community theatre. "That assistant director has no idea what the hell he's doing," Jade was lamenting. "The man is an incompetent bastard who should be castrated."

"I wouldn't go that far," the man seemed a bit freaked out, "but this guy has directed this play before and he has a clear vision of what we should do while our original director is out for the next few days."

But Jade wasn't listening because a few feet in front of her, Beck Oliver was impersonating the Monty Python Silly Walk and whistling a tune trying to get her attention. "Hey Eli, could you chill for a sec?" Jade headed over to talk to Beck. "So your business is booming?"

"That it is," Beck arrogantly informed. "I betcha you still thought about me."

"I thought about throwing you out of my window and watching you fall to your death."

"Ouch, and to think I stopped by to compliment you on your rehearsal in this production of _Uptown, Downtown_."

"I'm just a flippin' extra."

"Yeah, but you're the best extra."

"Thank you you lying son of a bitch."

"Now I don't have to take your abuse Jade West. I'm a celebrity now; I just let hundreds of better celebrities abuse me." Jade couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Oh my God did Jade West actually smile at a comment that I made?"

And the smile instantly disappeared. "Cut the crap, how's my case coming along?"

The sound of a few puffs of an asthma inhaler caused Beck to turn and notice Eli, who was watching Jade interact with Beck. "Who's the stiff?"

"What's it to you?"

"We'll swap info. You tell me some stuff about the stiff and I'll tell you some stuff about your case."

"His name's Eli, he's in my acting troupe, he's asthmatic, and he's playing an extra."

"Fair enough."

"And my case?"

"I think it's best that I tell you in private."

"Tell me now."

"Alright; the guys and I found the name Zuul for ya." Beck pulled a crumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket. "The name Zuul refers to a demi-god worshipped around 6000 BC by the Hittites, the Mesopotamians and the Sumerians. It says here that Zuul was the minion of Gozer."

Beck handed her the paper and watched as Jade read over it. "Gozer? What's a Gozer?"

"Gozer was a pretty big deal in Sumeria."

"Well why did this Gozer appear in my fridge as a dog?"

"Technically, Zuul was in your fridge as a dog. And as for that, we still don't know; but I've decided to handle this case on my own for you."

"Seriously?"

"And I'm going to do some more research."

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"If we could get together, oh…next Thursday night I could give you some more info."

"Fat chance."

"Miss West, you seem to think there is something wrong up here in your mind that says: he enjoys taking his evenings off and spending them with his clients. No. I'm making a special exception in your case. Because... I respect you. It's corny but I respect you as actress- and as a dresser too, I love what you've done with the mixture of black and red against the gray."

Jade couldn't help but smile. "I'm busy next Thursday."

"Ah."

"But I'm free the Friday after."

"You actually said yes? And you're not trying to get out of it? Admit it, you missed me."

"No."

"Fine, I'll take that as a yes."

"It's not."

"And I will see you next Friday."

"Whatever sinks your boat."

"I'll come by your place around seven-ish."

"Whatever. But before I go…" Jade gave his right foot a massive stomp, "…have a nice day Dr. Oliver." She walked back over to Eli.

Eli did a double take. "What just happened?"

"Got a date next Friday."

"With that guy?"

"Yeah, with that guy."

"What's he do?"

"He's a…a scientist."

…

When Beck arrived back at the firehouse, he was surprised to find a black towncar parked outside. "Cat," he called to the secretary as he entered the firehouse, "what's up?"

"The ceiling," Cat giggled at her 'joke'. "Get it, the ceiling?" She continued to giggle. "I'm a comedian."

"Who owns the car parked outside?"

"Oh, someone from EPA."

"EPA?"

"He handed me a business card," she passed the card to Beck.

"Walter Dickers: Head of the Environmental Protection Agency- Los Angeles division."

"The 'E', the 'P', and the 'A' were all in big letters."

"Well what does he want?"

"I dunno," Cat shrugged. "He's in your new office."

"Cool, thanks."

"Hey Beck," Beck turned around to face her, "I've been working here for a while without a break. Could you like hire another secretary person or answer the phones yourself?"

"Why should we when we've got you?"

"But-"

"Keep up the good work and maybe you'll get a raise."

"But Beck-"

"Oh, and the upstairs toilet is clogged again, can you fix that?" Beck went to his (newly built) office as the phone rang.

Cat huffed and angrily answered the phone in a bitter tone. "Ghostbusters, what do you want?"

Beck entered his office where a man in a beige suit was wearing. When Beck entered, the man stood up. "Hello, I'm Walter Dickers from the Environmental Protection Agency."

"Nice to meet you, Dude."

"Am I to assume that you're Dr. Beckett Oliver?"

"I prefer to be called Beck- or Dr. Beck, whatever tickles your fancy."

"Just what are you a doctor of exactly?"

"I've been working on getting a psychology degree, but I'm a doctor in paranormal capture."

"Is that real?"

"Listen Dickers, I've got some jobs I gotta tend to can you get to the point?"

"I'm curious; how many ghosts have you caught Mr. Oliver?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"Well where do you put the ghosts after to catch them?"

"In a storage facility."

"Is this storage facility here on the premise?"

"Well yeah; where else would it be?"

"May I see this storage facility?"

"No, you may not."

"Why not?"

"Because you didn't say the magic word."

"What?"

"You didn't say 'please'."

Dickers was visibly getting irked. "Very well; may I _please _see the storage facility?"

"Why?"

"I want to know more about what you 'Ghostbusters' do here. Frankly, there have been a lot of wild stories in the media and we at the EPA want to assess for any possible environmental impact from your operation; for instance, the presence of noxious, possibly hazardous waste chemicals in your basement. Now either you show me the storage facility or I come back with a court order."

Beck leaned forward and calmly informed the nearly enraged Dickers, "You come back with a court order and me and my associates will sue your ass for wrongful prosecution."

Dickers tried his best to hold back his anger, and even somehow managed to after a long deep breath. "Fine! But you haven't heard the last of me Mr. Oliver." Dickers did one of those 'I'll be watching you signals' to Beck as he left the firehouse.

"Forget you!" Beck yelled to him.

…

As the scene with Beck and Dickers was going on upstairs, the rest of the ghostbusters were in the basement. Robbie was doing some research while Andre and Rex played cards. "How's the research, Rob?" Andre inquired.

"I'm worried Andre," Robbie replied.

"About?"

"I'm worried about the containment unit. All my recent research and data is pointing to something big on the horizon."

"Yo, Robbie," Rex began, "what exactly do you mean by big?"

"Well…" Robbie searched the desk for something before finding a wrapped snack food. Robbie quickly opened the food and discarded the wrapper on the ground. "Do you see this Twinkie?"

While Rex nodded, Andre seemed apprehensive. "Uhm-hm!" Andre mumbled, "Robbie, you know you're not supposed to be sneakin' the sweets!"

Rex looked at Andre. "He still doing those weird things and gettin' all wonky after he eats junk food?"

"Basically."

"Relax," Robbie continued on, "I wasn't gonna eat the Twinkie." Andre gave him a suspicious look. "Okay, I was gonna eat it, but only to aid in me staying awake to do research."

"Bull crap."

"Now Rob, you were sayin' somethin' 'bout somethin' big on the horizon involvin' a Twinkie," Rex reminded.

"Okay," Robbie held up the snack food, "let's say this Twinkie represents the normal amount of psychokinetic energy in the Los Angeles area. In accordance with the research I recently discovered the psychokinetic energy would be more than double in size. So this metaphorical Twinkie filled with psychokinetic energy would be thirty-five feet long and weigh approximately six hundred pounds."

Rex whistled in amazement. "That's a big Twinkie."

"Yepperooni," Robbie stuffed the Twinkie in his mouth.

"So is this good or bad news?"

"Well we could be on the verge of a fourfold crossrip," Robbie explained after swallowing his snack. "It's a PKE surge of incredible, even dangerous proportions."

"So, bad?"

Beck came down the stairs. "Whatever's bad I hope it's better than the visit I had with the head of the Environmental Protection Agency."

"It's bad," Andre stated.

"Yo Rob," Rex began, "tell Beck about the Twinkie."

Beck looked at Robbie in confusion. "Twinkie? Like the snack food? Robbie did you sneak a Twinkie to eat?"

"Yes, but I was using the Twinkie as a metaphor for psychokinetic energy in the L.A. area to help guide me in explaining my research," Robbie explained. "If the energy keeps building up and building up the metaphorical Twinkie filled with psychokinetic energy would be about thirty-five feet long and weigh approximately six hundred pounds."

"Wow."

"Yup."

"Good thing you weren't eating a Ding-Dong."

* * *

><p><strong>I find the last line hilarious. If you're wondering, I added that last piece of dialogue for some PG-13-ish humor and because it sounded funny in my head. Here's hoping you guys found it funny too. I thought it would be wise to stop here because of what happens in the next scene.<strong>

**Started watching **_**Ghostbusters 2**_** and I gotta say I'm loving Egon more and more and the more I think about it, the more I want to do a sequel to this- with my own little changes of course because I do love the Egon/Janine (Robbie/Cat) relationship and I'd like to keep it. Still not sure if I should do an original ending to this story if I start a sequel. Feel free to aid me in my decision- feedback is fantastic.**


	6. Are You the Keymaster

**Special shoutout to new internet pal irshgirl who is a fan of this movie rip-off and was so nice to tweet about it because quite frankly even though I have a twitter, I don't really know all that much about tweeting. So thanks you and shoutout to you!**

**She was also curious about Cabbie. Rest assured if you've seen the first Ghostbusters movie, you can bet there will be some Cabbie. If they're not in this chapter, they're gonna be in the next one for sure. However, there will be some pretty steamy Bade. And when I say steamy, I mean a bedroom scene (hint, hint).**

**Oh, and Sinjin's back too if anyone cared about that either.**

**Moving on…**

* * *

><p>Before anyone knew it, the Fri<em>date<em> (as Cat had called it for some strange reason) was here. And Jade- though she would never tell anyone else- was actually looking forward to seeing Beck again. Still, you could never be sure if anything could go wrong and even the slightest things could tick her off.

Like when the taxicab dropped her off at her place at 6:45 at night. "Nice going idiot," Jade barked at him, "I said quarter past six."

"Traffic was a bitch, sue me," he pulled up to her apartment, but parked across the street from it. "That'll be-"

"What're you blind and stupid?" Jade pointed across the street. "That's my apartment."

"There's no parking space over there what am I s'posed to do 'bout it? You owe me $17.85." Jade gave him fifteen dollars. "Where's the rest of it?"

"You would've got it if you drove to the right place on time." She slammed the door to the cab and stomped across the street to her apartment.

However, unbeknownst to anyone else, atop Jade's apartment building- an oddly familiar building for that matter- two giant gargoyle-like statues that sort of resembled dogs started to break apart as the sun started to set.

But again, no one noticed. Particularly not Jade, who was in a rush to get back to her apartment. And once she heard music coming from Sinjin's apartment, she was in even more of a rush for fear that-

"Oh Jade, it's you!" too late, it was as if Sinjin had a stalker sense that knew when she was coming. He stepped outside of his apartment as his door closed behind him. "Real good to see you."

"Hello, Sinjin."

"You gotta come in here; you're missing a wicked rad party. People still say rad right?"

"As horrible as that might sound, I actually have plans tonight."

"Really? Last time I hacked into your cell phone this date was empty."

"You hacked my cell phone?"

"I guess I hacked the old number; I keep forgetting you changed it."

"Well, I do have a date and he'll be here soon so if you don't mind-"

"That's okay, you can bring him along."

"Why would I introduce anyone I come in contact with to you?"

"So is that a yes?" Jade unlocked her apartment and slammed the door. "Oh, okay, see you later then. I'll tell everyone you're comin' 'cause we're gonna play Twister and do some break dancing later." Sinjin hurried over to his apartment, but the door was locked. "Hello! Guys! Can someone let me in?"

Jade ignored Sinjin's whiny screams and went into her bedroom- which many would perceive as a torture chamber but hey, it was her style. While searching for something decent to wear, her phone rang. "What…oh yeah, hi…I just don't like talking to you…listen Liz…fine listen _Mom_, it's not that I don't want to talk to you- I don't- but I seriously have plans tonight…I'm going on a date…of course I'm going on a date with a man you stupid bitch…oh, get over it…no you don't know him; like I'd actually introduce you to anyone I come in contact with…what does he do…what do you care…no, he works independent…as a ghostbuster…yeah, those guys on TV…yeah, he's the one with the good hair…I'm not going to tell you what happens on my date…goodbye Liz!" Jade hung up the phone. "Bitch never shuts up," when she found something, she exited her bedroom and slumped onto the chair beside the couch to take a brief rest.

A few seconds after closing her eyes, Jade heard what sounded like knocking on the door across from her. What was strange was the door across from her was the door to the kitchen. What was even stranger was that there were pink lights coming from the kitchen. Before she could even stand up to investigate, a hand ripped out the chair she was sitting on and covered her mouth while another hand popped up and placed itself somewhere near the middle to keep her back. When the door to the kitchen flew open, the same dog-like monster Jade saw in her fridge was standing there. This time, it was real and it was waiting for her.

And had anyone noticed, the statues atop the apartment building were nothing more than piles of broken rubble.

…

"Sinjin," one of Sinjin's friends came up to him, "you got some Flintstone's vitamins or something nutritional?"

"Sure do, help yourself," Sinjin opened a cabinet for his guest as he put some food on a buffet table he ordered. "Guys, this is real salmon imported from Nova Scotia, which is in Canada. It costs $24.95 a pound, but I only paid $14.12- after tax though. I'm giving this whole thing as a promotional expense; that's why I invited clients instead of friends." Sinjin patted the shoulder of a pal with an afro. "Having a good time there Burf?" Burf smiled a crooked smile and stuffed some more food in his mouth.

An attractive girl stood up. "Sinjin, this party blows."

"Oh, well maybe if we start dancing or something other people will join in and have a good time." The girl started dancing, and Sinjin awkwardly danced with her. "So you're from North Ridge?"

"Uh-huh. So you can save me money?"

"Sure can, and if you want I can…" there was a knock on the door, "…just keep dancing, I'm gonna go see who's here." He opened the door and invited two guys inside. "I didn't think you guys would show up! Everyone, these are the guys I used to do special effects with at the community theatre before Jade West's restraining order made me leave. You guys'll like Jade, and she should be here with her date sometime this evening." His mop-topped friend handed him a giant duffel bag. "Hot beef, you brought the pyrotechnics! I'm just gonna go leave 'em in my room with everyone else's purses and miscellaneous items." Without looking- or even noticing what was in his bedroom- Sinjin assumed he tossed the bag onto his bed. "Any of you guys wanna play Parcheesi?" A sudden, loud growl filled the party with silence. "Okay, who brought the dog?"

All of a sudden another dog-like monster burst through Sinjin's door as party guests ran and hid in fear. And this monster had its sights set on Sinjin. As fast as his scrawny body could run, Sinjin ran into an elevator, and out of the building screaming for help. And for a scrawny guy, he was surprisingly fast and agile- as he demonstrated when he climbed over the brick wall at the park across the street. "I'm going to bring this up at the next tenant's meeting," he said to himself as he ran. "There's not supposed to be any pets in the building."

As this was going on, a man with wild hair who looked like a hippie was having a conversation with himself. "I would agree with you on the U.S.'s decision to rebuild that country whose name I can never pronounce; but I disagree with you on the bigger issue. I believe that Bigfoot is real and he can easily mate with a mermaid," he ran to the space across from him and started speaking in a deep, raspier voice. "I never said Bigfoot doesn't exist, he does. I'm saying it's impossible for him to mate with a mermaid because they're part human. A unicorn, maybe," he ran to the opposite side. "And I firmly believe that Bigfoot is part human- hence the term foot in his name. Think things through Sikowitz," the man proceeded to run to the other side again. "Ah but Sikowitz, mermaids do not have reproductive organs," again with the running. "Some do. Somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle there are-"

Sikowitz's conversation with himself was interrupted when a terrified Sinjin barreled past him screaming, "RUN! RUN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Sikowitz scoffed. "The young people have no decency anymore," he went to the opposite side. "I agree with you on that." The terror dog ran past the crazy hippie. "Good Gandhi that is a big hamster!"

Sinjin kept on running until he came across a fancy restaurant with glass windows. "HELP! SOMEBODY LET ME IN!" He pounded on the windows to get people's attentions, but it seemed nobody heard him, not even when the terror dog approached him. "Nice doggie," Sinjin held himself against the window. "If you promise not to eat me I'll get you a Beggin' Strip." Sinjin screamed as the dog lunged for him, but nobody in the restaurant seemed to care.

…

Beck arrived at Jade's apartment to find cops all over the front. Just to be on the safe side, he approached a cop. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Some moron brought a cougar to a party and it went berserk," a cop answered.

"Good to know," Beck went into the building and up to Jade's apartment. Brushing off the cops in an apartment without a door on Jade's floor, he knocked on her door. Jade answered the door in a loose orange dress, her hair was down and messy and she looked like she desperately wanted some physical intimacy as she licked her tongue over her teeth. "That's a different look for you, isn't it? Not that I have any objections but this is the first time I've seen some real color on you."

"Are you the Keymaster?" she inquired with a breathy voice.

"Not that I know of." Jade slammed the door in his face. "Take two," Beck knocked on her door and she answered it the way she did the first time.

"Are you the Keymaster?"

"Yes, yes I am," she moved out of the way so he could enter her apartment. "What's up with this Keymaster stuff is this a role playing thing?"

"I am Zuul, and I am the Gatekeeper."

"Gee, you don't say," Beck was observing the claw and burn marks around her kitchen door as she slinked off into her bedroom. "So what are we gonna do tonight Zuul?"

"We must prepare for the coming of Gozer."

"Gozer, huh?"

"The destructor." By this point, Jade was sprawled out on her bed.

"Are we still going out or what?"

Jade started panting as if she was bracing herself for physical pleasure. "Do you want this body?"

Beck suspiciously raised his eyebrow. "Is that a trick question?"

Jade got on her knees and grabbed Beck by his tie, "Take me now, sub-creature."

"You know, we never talk anymore." She pulled him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "I have a rule not to get involved with possessed people." She started to make out with him. "But it's fun to break the rules sometime," he rolled over and got on top of her.

"I want you inside me," Jade moaned.

"Sounds like you got someone in there already; might be a little crowded." The only reason Beck was on top of her was so that he himself could get off of the bed. "Gee, and I thought you weren't that excited for our date." He placed Jade's hands over her chest so that he knew where they were. "Had I known you were gonna be possessed I would've taken a rain check. But if it's any trouble, I'd like to speak to Jade now. Jade, it's Beck."

"There is no Jade, there is only Zuul."

"Good to know. But I have to talk to Jade. Jade, if you're in there I need to talk to you. Jade?"

Jade's voice suddenly became a deep baritone. "There is no Jade, there is only Zuul." When she spoke, her mouth didn't move.

"You ever thought of taking up ventriloquism; it's like possession, but afterwards you don't need an exorcism. Zuul, if you don't let me talk to Jade, there's gonna be some real trouble. I'm gonna count to three, and you better let Jade talk to me. One…two…two and a half…" Before Beck got to three, Jade's body levitated itself and was up at least four feet over her bed. "Jade?" the monster growled at him. "Okay, okay," Beck started to search her room. "You just stay up there and I'm gonna…" he noticed a kit on a shelf and opened it, "…you keep Thorozine in a first aid kit?"

…

Meanwhile at the firehouse, it was just Robbie and Cat. It wasn't as if Robbie could tell though. While Cat was upstairs getting ready for something, Robbie was all alone in the basement perfecting yet another invention.

"Robbie," Cat's high pitched voice startled him.

Robbie apprehensively dropped his tools. "Cat? You're uh…you're still here?"

She giggled. "Tonight's our date."

"Date?"

"For the bacteria exhibit? You were supposed to take me a while ago, but we've been so busy. So I checked the schedule, and tonight is a night off."

"I uh…I guess it is. You still wanna go?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Gee, no girl's ever wanted to go with me to a bacteria exhibit…no girl's really wanted to go anywhere in public with me."

Cat's face fell. "So we're not going?"

"As much as I want to, the museum closed at five."

"Poo!"

"But uh…" Robbie gulped, "if you like we could uh…we could…by we I mean you and I…us, Cat and Robbie," when he pointed to her as Robbie and him as Cat, she couldn't help but giggle, which caused him to give out a nervous laugh, "…we could do something else...like-"

"-go back to my apartment and watch a movie."

"Your apartment? Your actual residence?"

Cat giggled. "You're so funny. Yes, my apartment. We could get some pizza and watch a movie."

"That sounds…that actually sounds like something I'd do with the guys. So when I'm socializing with the guys I'm on a date with them?"

She giggled again. "Robbie, you're so funny. I'll meet you upstairs okay."

"KK-I mean, sure."

Cat skipped up the stairs and got herself ready as there was a knock on the door. When she answered the door, there was a policeman. "Whatever it is, my brother didn't do it."

"Actually, I'm here to drop something off to the Ghostbusters," the officer informed.

"KK, hold on," she ran over to Robbie as Robbie was coming up the stairs. "Robbie, there's a police guy here with something for you."

"For me directly?" Robbie's inquiry made Cat shrug. With the redhead following, Robbie went to the door and approached the cop.

"You a ghostbuster?" the cop questioned.

"Yes sir officer."

"We picked up some guy lurking around the park who keeps calling himself Vinz Clortho, the Keymaster. We noticed his eyes turned red and we thought maybe there was something ghost related so us boys thought it'd be a good idea to bring him to the ghostbusters."

"All right." Robbie (and Cat) followed the cop to his car where a disheveled looking Sinjin van Cleef was in a straightjacket.

Sinjin looked at Robbie and asked, "Are you the Gatekeeper?"

Robbie took his PKE meter out of his pocket (because he kept his PKE meter with him at all times) and waved it over Sinjin. "Definite readings. Could you gentleman bring him inside to our upstairs laboratory facility?"

"Eh, sure," the lead cop and another cop each took a side and guided Sinjin inside the firehouse.

"So this means we can't go on that date, huh?" Cat asked.

"I don't think so," Robbie replied.

"Phooey!"

"But you're welcome to stay here as I perform some tests on this guy."

"Yay!" Cat took Robbie by his hand, completely surprising him. "That was real nice of you to take him in like this. You're a real humanitarian."

"Yeah, well I don't think he's human."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it'd be best to stop here. And I hope no one minds but I found it weird that Peter brought Thorozine on his date with Dana (which didn't get any explanation) so considering Jade's character I thought it best if she had it on her person and he found it in her room. Not only do I feel is this a better choice, but it gives us a mini explanation.<strong>

**And if anyone's wondering, I took out the scene where Louis talks to the horse in the park saying Gozer's coming and put in a little Cabbie scene which segued into us finding out that Sinjin is the Keymaster.**

**So if anyone likes the Jade/Sinjin pairing I think you can tell where this is going (hint, hint).**

**One more thing, I have been using deleted scenes/original script concepts from the movie and the scene where Sikowitz is arguing with himself is a replica of a deleted scene where Bill Murray and Dan Aykroyd play bums arguing about something I know nothing about as Louis comes running in fear from the terror dog. The scene is on YouTube if anyone cares. And you can be sure I'm gonna use the deleted scene between Egon & Janine if anyone knows what I'm talking about- that scene is also on YouTube.**

**Hope none of these changes were inconvenient.**


	7. The Ghostbusters are Shut Down

**Got nothing better to do so here's the next part.**

* * *

><p>In the upstairs lab, Robbie had some sort of device attached to Sinjin as he was trying to run tests. "So, what did you say your name was again?" Robbie asked as a blurred image of what looked like a dog's face appeared on a screen.<p>

"Vinz Clortho, Keymaster of Gozer," Sinjin answered.

"Actually his name is Sinjin van Cleef," Cat had Sinjin's wallet. "Ooh, this is like the time my brother had two different names. One moment he could be Charlie Valentine, the next moment he could be Oprah Winfrey." Cat looked at Sinjin. "Do you want some coffee Sinjin?"

Sinjin looked at Robbie. "Do I?"

"Yes, have some," Robbie assured.

"Yes, have some," Sinjin answered to Cat. Confused, Cat just shrugged and went to the counter area where a coffee pot was plugged in.

"Vinz, the police said you were waiting for some sign. Could you tell me what sign you're waiting for?"

"Gozer the Traveler, who will come in a pre-existing form. During the rectification of the Vuldronaii, Gozer the Traveler appeared as a large and moving Torb! Then, during the Third Reconciliation of the Last of the Meketrex Supplicants, they chose a new form, that of a giant Sloar! Many Shubs and Zuuls knew what it was to be roasted in the depths of a Sloar that day, that's for sure." During the conversation, Robbie couldn't help but exchange glances at the confused, yet worried Cat.

"Sloar, huh?"

"Robbie," Cat was standing behind the worn out couch, "can I talk to you?"

"Excuse me," Robbie went over to where Cat was standing.

"Robbie, this guy seems really strange- even stranger than my brother." They both looked at Sinjin as he sniffed an empty jar that had been sitting on the shelf behind him. "Sometimes I get really strong feelings, and I have a really strong feeling that something terrible is gonna happen to you." Cat started to cry. "I'm afraid you're gonna die."

"Hey," Robbie pulled her into his arms and started to rub her back, "hey, it's okay."

"I love you Robbie."

"Uh…" this was a moment where Robbie had no idea how to react. A woman, a real woman, had professed her love for him. The sudden ringing of the phone- which startled Sinjin enough to drop the jar- made Robbie practically throw Cat out of his arms and race to the phone. "Hello?"

"_Robbie, it's Beck."_

"Beck, hi," Robbie was trying to keep the phone away from Sinjin.

"_I've got some news from the world of Gozer."_

"What news do you have, Beck?"

_"I'm here with Jade West; it seems that old Goz' has been putting some moves on my would-be girlfriend."_

"Jade, the girl with the Zuul monster in her fridge, how is she?"

"_Jade's taking a little nap now. I whacked her up with about 300 cc's of Thorozine."_

"You brought Thorozine on your date?"

"_She just happened to have some in a first aid kit so I thought I'd first aid her in giving her a little nap. Oh, Jade says she's the Gatekeeper, does that make any sense to you?"_

"Some," Robbie answered as Cat took a seat beside him on the couch and leaned close to hear the conversation. "Cat and I just met the Keymaster."

"_You and Cat? Gee, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

"No, no you're not. And the Keymaster is here with us now."

"_I hope he's not interrupting anything either. I think you and Cat make a cute couple you know."_

"Do you really think this is an appropriate time to be discussing relationships?"

"_Speaking of relationships, I think we should get the Keymaster and the Gatekeeper together."_

Robbie and Cat watched as Sinjin drank the entire pot of coffee. "I think that would be extremely dangerous."

"_Okay, but just hold onto him."_

"Will do."

"_I'll see you in a little while."_

"Good," Robbie hung up the phone as Sinjin presented him with the empty pot of coffee.

"Yes, have some," Sinjin requested.

"Er…thank you," Robbie reluctantly took the pot and exchanged a confused glance and a shrug with Cat.

"Yes, have some," now Sinjin picked up the lamp.

"No, no," Robbie helped him set the lamp down. "Cat, we have to find Andre." Sinjin picked up the lamp and smashed it against the floor. "And perhaps we should continue this testing in the basement."

…

Speaking of Andre, he was sitting in the passenger side of the Ecto-1 after he and Rex completed a short job. "Yo Andre," Rex broke the ice, "you believe in God?"

"Never met him," Andre wasn't really listening, he was surveying a giant blueprint of some sort.

"Yeah, well I believe…"

"This roof cap is made of a magnesium-tungsten alloy," Andre observed.

"…I believe that you ain't listenin'. Whatcha got there Andre?"

"These are the blueprints for the structural ironwork for Jade West's apartment building, and they're very, very strange." Andre set the prints down. "I'm sorry, what were you talking about?"

"I was just thinkin' 'bout things and somethin' I thought of was this one part of the Bible that I always remembered. Do you remember that thing in the Bible about the last days, when the dead would rise from the grave?"

"Revelation 7:12?" Andre started to quote it, "_And I looked, as he opened the sixth seal, and behold, there was a great earthquake, and the sun became as black as sackcloth. And the moon became as blood_."

"_And the seas boiled and the skies fell_," Rex finished.

"Judgment day," the two of them said in unison.

"Every ancient religion has its own myth about the end of the world," Andre pointed out.

"Andre," Rex began, "has it ever occurred to you maybe the reason we've been so busy lately is because the dead have been risin' from the grave?"

Andre shook in his seat as the sun began to rise. "How 'bout some music?" He turned on the radio station as Rex continued driving.

…

At the firehouse, policemen were back, in addition to other official looking men and someone who worked for some utility company. Heading them was Walter Dickers. Dickers entered in a sort of stride with the utility man and a policeman beside him as Cat was on the main floor near her desk.

"Hi," she tried to block them, "if you wanna see the Ghostbusters you have to have an appointment."

"Step aside Red or I'll have you arrested for interfering with a police-"

"I know what's going on! This kinda thing happened with my brother. You're trying to search the place without permission. Well you can't!"

Dickers held up a manila folder. "I have a search warrant here. Cease and desist all commerce order, seizure of premises and chattels, ban on use of public utilities for unauthorized waste handlers, and a federal entry and inspection order."

"I don't know what any of those words mean."

"Of course you don't; now step aside," Dickers brushed past her and headed to the basement.

"No!" Cat quickly ran over to the stairs and tried to block them from getting down. "You can't go down there until I make you an appointment with the Ghostbusters." Dickers snapped his fingers and the police officer and the utility worker each picked up Cat to get her out of the way. "Hey! LET ME GO!"

In the basement, Robbie could hear her. "Cat! Cat, what's going on?" He was ready to race up the steps until Dickers headed down them. The policeman and the utility worker followed him while still carrying Cat. "You guys let her go!" The two did as Robbie requested.

Cat ran down the steps and over to Robbie for protection. "I tried to stop them, Robbie, honest I did. These guys are mean."

"This is private property," Robbie reminded the guys.

"We have a warrant," Dickers pointed out.

"I don't care; you have no right to trespass on our facility."

Dickers ignored the Ghostbuster and pointed to the containment unit. "Shut it down," he instructed.

"Negative," Robbie was trying to dissuade them as Sinjin was about to sniff the officer, "turning off these machines would be extremely hazardous."

"I'll tell you what's hazardous: you're facing federal prosecution for at least half a dozen environmental violations," Dickers didn't notice Sinjin mimicking his movements, particularly his finger pointing. "Now either you shut off these machines or we shut them off for you."

"No!"

"Fine," Dickers beckoned for the utility guy to follow him. Cat instantly ran in front of the protection grid to the containment unit, Sinjin did the same to mimic her. "Move it Missy."

Robbie hurried in front of Cat and held his arms out to protect her, the grid, and Sinjin because Sinjin happened to be by Cat and the grid as well. "Try to understand; this is a high voltage laser containment system. Simply turning it off would be like dropping a bomb on the city."

"Don't patronize me! Unlike the people you try to con out of money, I am not stupid."

"At ease officers," Beck was coming down the basement stairs. "I'm Beck Oliver, and I believe there's been a slight misunderstanding. I'm willing to fully cooperate with you."

"Beck, they want to shut down the protection grid to the containment unit," Robbie informed.

"Okay, I will not cooperate with you on that."

"Forget it, Oliver!" Dickers protested.

"Dickers, so nice to see you again," Beck sarcastically greeted.

"You had your chance to cooperate, but you thought it'd be easier to insult me. Well, now it is my turn wise ass."

"You shut that thing down and we're not gonna be held responsible for whatever happens."

"On the contrary, you are going to be held responsible."

"Fat chance, Dickers."

"Shut it down," Dickers commanded the utility worker.

"I'm warning you, don't shut it down."

"Um…" the utility worker was going to get a say-so in something as he pointed to the containment unit, "…I've never seen anything like this."

"I don't care about your opinion," Dickers objected, "shut it off!"

Beck stopped the utility worker before the guy made it over to the protection grid. "I wouldn't do that, pal."

The cop pulled Beck back. "Step aside, Mr. Oliver."

"If he does that again you can shoot him," Dickers instructed.

"Do your job smart ass and don't tell me how to do mine."

"Thanks, Officer," Beck thanked.

"You three get out of the way," the officer commanded Robbie, Cat, and Sinjin. Sinjin scurried off while Cat clung onto Robbie. Looking at Beck and the cop, Robbie mimicked an explosion and mouthed the word 'Boom'.

The utility worker pulled a lever. Suddenly, alarms started going off. The utility started looking around in anxiety. "Uh-oh." The walls suddenly started to break apart as everything started to burst open. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"CLEAR THE BUILDING!" Beck yelled as he started running up the stairs and to the door. He was the first one out as fast as a bolt of lightning, the cop and the utility working following, Robbie was pulling Cat by her hand as they ran out, Dickers was running as fast as he could, and Sinjin just followed them in confusion. Thankfully they all made it out as the building exploded and a pink stream of psychokinetic energy emitted from the roof.

"THIS IS THE SIGN!" Sinjin kept wandering around outside.

"Does this sign mean we're out of business?" Cat asked Robbie.

The Ecto-1 pulled up and Andre and Rex ran out of the car and over to their associates, no one noticing Sinjin had left the scene. "What happened?" Andre asked.

"The storage facility blew," Robbie explained as he pointed to Dickers. "That Dickers guy over there shut off the protection grid to the containment unit."

"Well, that's just peachy!" Andre yelled in exasperation.

"Hey, where's the Keymaster," Beck pointed out.

Robbie looked around in panic. "Oh, shit!"

"Dang, this is the first time I think I've heard the nerd really swear," Rex observed.

"Yeah, me too," Andre agreed. "Hold up, who's the Keymaster?"

"Come on," Beck started running ahead as the guys followed him.

"HOLD IT!" Dickers stopped them from getting any further. He angrily pointed to Beck. "I want this man arrested! Officer, these men are in criminal violation of the Environmental Protection Act and this explosion is a direct result of it!"

"Oh yeah?" Robbie questioned back, obviously enraged.

"Yeah."

"I say the explosion's a direct result of YOUR MOTHER!" Robbie lunged for Dickers and tried to strangle him.

"Whoa!" Beck (and Andre) managed to hold an enraged Robbie back from attacking Dickers. "There's no need to involve anyone's mother in this."

Trying to break up the fight, no one noticed pink beams of light flying all over the city of Los Angeles. As the lights scattered across the city, Zuul had been awaken and was in hot pursuit of the Keymaster.

As ghosts were appearing anywhere you could imagine, Trina Vega acted as if she was in a rush. She was standing in line at a hot dog cart. "Yeah, I'm in a hurry. Can I get-" All of a sudden the same green ghost from her hotel room appeared out of the cart with all of the hot dog in its mouth. After swallowing them, the blob noticed Trina and planted a big slimy kiss on her lips before flying off in search of more food. "AW! EW!" she ran over to an empty taxi and got in. "Yeah, I need to get to the Foon-Yi's on Main Street, so can you hurry." The taxi cab driver turned around to reveal it was a zombie ghost. It locked the doors and started driving off like a maniac with a screaming Trina in the back. Coming to a sudden stop, it turned itself into a pink beam and flew off…

…to Jade and Sinjin's apartment building. As Sinjin was searching the ground for the Gatekeeper a few streets away, the wall to Jade's apartment burst and created a sudden explosion as the pink beams continued flying to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>I consider this an appropriate place to stop for now. After Dana's wall bursts, the Ghostbusters are in jail, then the Keymaster and Gatekeeper meet. Chances are the deleted EgonJanine scene I mentioned will be in the next chapter after the Ghostbusters leave City Hall to fight Gozer.**

**And I can't believe no one has brought this up; have any of you paid attention to any little details? Had you been, I'm sure you can form some ideas as to what happened to Tori (hint, hint). I'm telling you guys this because nobody seems to have noticed…which means I must've done a good job, or a lousy job at giving clues to what happened/what's going to happen to Tori.**

**If this leaves you wondering, you're gonna have to wait a few chapters to see what happens.**


	8. A Disaster of Biblical Proportions

**Oh I'm lovin' the feedback and love for this fanfic- I'm lovin' this fanfic in general. **

**We're getting closer to the battle with Gozer- should be the next chapter if this goes right. But what can we expect in this chapter. You can expect the Ghostbusters in jail, Zuul and Vinz Clortho getting together, a meeting with the mayor (which includes one of my personal favorite insults toward our stuffy antagonist), and the deleted scene where the gang and mayor leaves City Hall- which features the relatively short yet sweet Egon/Janine moment I've brought up on more than one occasion- and gets themselves going to fight Gozer.**

**I don't know if those are spoiler alerts or necessarily in order, but this is what can be expected. So let us jump into it.**

**Ooh, and since you're all such good little readers, there's a surprise announcement at the end- but read the chapter first, okay.**

* * *

><p>"Uh 'scuse me Officer," Rex asked for a cop to approach him, "can I state for the record that I am not affiliated with them guys?"<p>

"Sure you're not," the cop didn't believe him.

"Okay, I may be technically employed by them, but I was not at the supposed scene of the crime. But when it's time to make the one phone call, I'd like to use it to call this North Ridge girl and tell her our date is cancelled."

"Go join your pals over there," the cop pointed to where Beck, Andre, and a bunch of other cops and prisoners were gathered around a small table as Robbie was overlooking Andre's blueprints.

Robbie whistled as he looked over the blueprints and design sketches. "The structure of this roof cap is exactly like the kind of telemetry tracker that NASA used to identify dead pulsars in deep space; cold riveted girders with cores of pure selenium."

"Everybody got that?" Beck sarcastically asked everybody. "If so, could someone explain it to me in English? What does the roof structure have to do with anything?"

"Beck," Andre began, "I was forced to take a course in architecture and from what I remember, no building was ever made like how Robbie described."

"So the architect was either a genius, or certifiably insane?"

"Basically."

"And is there anything else I need to know?"

"See Beck, this is why you should study," Robbie suggested to his comrade. "The whole building is a huge super-conductive antenna that was designed and built expressly for the purpose of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence."

Andre pointed to another design sketch of the building. "So your girlfriend lives in Spook Central."

"She's not my girlfriend," Beck retorted back. "I find her interesting as a client, and because she apparently sleeps four feet over her bed. She barks, she drools, she claws- and those are her good qualities."

"Beck, it's not the girl it's the building," Robbie explained.

"So something terrible is about to enter our world and this building is like a gateway door?"

"Precisely, and I believe I've found the link between this apartment building and Gozer, something I should've deduced sooner. This apartment building is named after the architect Ivo Shandor and after doing some extensive research on Gozer I realized that Shandor's name has creeped into the text a few times, most notably _Tobin's Spirit Guide_."

"Who's this Ivo Shandor guy?" Andre was legitimately curious.

"Shandor wasn't originally an architect, but a doctor; a doctor who performed quite a lot of unnecessary surgeries. Around the time span where he was fired as a doctor and started taking up architecture, he formed a secret society in 1920."

"Let me guess," Beck knew where this was heading, "Gozer worshippers?"

"Right."

"See and I figured that out without having to study."

"Keeping focus on the issue at hand; Shandor died sometime during World War II, but his society had close to a thousand followers at the time of his death. Once Shandor died his followers, as tribute, decided to conduct their rituals on the roof of the apartment building he designed."

"What kinda rituals?" Rex's curiosity was piqued as well.

"Bizarre rituals."

"Like human sacrifices or what?"

"Rituals that would bring about the end of the world…guys, it may look like the end of the world might actually happen."

"Yeah, but we believed that in 2012."

"Aw man!" Andre was panicking. "We gots to get outta here! We gotta get like a judge or a lawyer or something!"

"Hold up; we're gonna actually go in front of a federal judge and say that some moldy old Babylonian god's gonna drop in on L.A. for the end of the world?"

"Sumerian, not Babylonian," Robbie corrected.

"Does it really matter Rob? No offense, but if this does go to court, I'm gettin' my own lawyer."

"Hey Ghostbusters," the cop blocking the cell door was unlocking it, "the mayor wants to see you guys."

"Do we still get that one phone call?" Beck asked.

"Who you gonna call?"

"Why the Ghostbusters, of course," Beck mocked, "Look, chances are there's something strange going on in the city and we're gonna need to be prepared."

"I don't trust you." The cop snapped his fingers at Andre. "You, make the phone call."

Andre looked at Beck. "Who'm I callin'?"

"I need you to get a hold of Cat. Tell her to load our proton packs and uniforms into the Ecto-1 and drive up to City Hall where we'll be waiting for her. Repeat this as many times as necessary so that she doesn't forget or screw anything up and tell her it's real important. If necessary tell her Robbie told her to do this for us."

"Alright, I can do that."

The cop showed Andre where the phone was before turning to Beck. "So that nerdy friend of yours is saying that there's paranormal activity at Shandor Apartments?"

"Basically," Beck answered back. "Why, you got a boyfriend back there?"

"Ha, ha smart ass. The chief's youngest daughter lives there, she's been missing for a while now and none of us can find her anywhere. If you guys find her, can you let us take credit?"

"Making an earth-shattering discovery and giving credit to the cops? That's the LAPD for you."

…

While en route to visit the mayor, Jade was lying on the couch in her destroyed apartment ready to mate when the main door flew open.

Standing in her doorway was an even more disheveled looking Sinjin, his eyes glowing a dark red color. "I am the Keymaster."

Jade stood up to greet him. "I am the Gatekeeper."

He entered her apartment and the two of them met halfway. Standing there, Jade made the first move and she and Sinjin- though technically under the influence of Zuul and Vinz Clortho respectively- were engaged in a passionate makeout session.

After pulling away, a door opened to reveal a staircase- a light beckoning them to climb the staircase to what was waiting for them.

…

Mayor Lane Alexander was going out of his mind in his office. "I got a city practically blowing up and you guys aren't helping me?"

"Mayor Lane," his aide popped her head in, "the Ghostbusters are here."

"Fine, good, bring them in." The four ghostbusters entered the office with law enforcement escorting them. "Alright, where's this Dickers guy?"

"Aww crap," Beck moaned.

"I am Walter Dickers," Dickers was sitting a few feet away. He rose to meet the mayor while pushing through the Ghostbusters. "I am willing to make a full report. These 'Ghostbusters' are nothing more than second-rate conmen! They use sensitive nerve gases to induce hallucinations to make people think they're seeing ghosts. Then the unsuspecting public calls these clowns, who conveniently show up to deal with the problem with a fake electronic light show."

"Um-hm!" Andre made his typical disapproving noise. "Naw, everything was fine with our system until the power grid was shut off by dickless here," Andre emphasized the insulting term, which caused his comrades to snicker.

"DICKERS, MY NAME IS DICKERS! The point is your Mayorship these men caused an explosion!"

The mayor turned to Beck. "Is this true?"

"Yes, it's true…" Beck gestured to Dickers, "…this man has no dick." Dickers lunged for Beck, but the police and Andre held him back. "Well that's what I heard!"

The chaos subsided as someone cleared their throat for silence. "I believe these Ghostbusters," in the office was the Fire Commissioner. "Lane, I can guarantee there was no 'light show' this morning. In my job, I've seen every kind of combustion known to man, but whatever happened after the explosion beats the hell out of me."

"I agree," the Police Commissioner was also there. "The walls in the 53rd precinct were bleeding. How do you explain that, Dickers?"

"_Mayor Lane,_" the assistant was on the mayor's intercom, _"the Archbishop is here."_

"Send him in," Lane instructed. When the Archbishop entered, Lane went over to greet him. "Your Eminence," Lane kissed the Archbishop's ring.

"How ya doin' Lane?" the Archbishop inquired.

"I'm in a real tough spot, Mike. What should I do?"

"Lane, officially the Church won't take any position on the religious implications of these phenomena. Personally, I think it's a sign from God; but don't quote me on that."

"It sounds like a smart move, but I'm not gonna call a press conference and tell everyone to start praying."

"May I speak?" Andre asked. The Archbishop nodded and gestured for Andre to continue. "Look, I never really believed in this kinda stuff at first until I came across the paranormal channel; but even then I still didn't wanna believe it was real. But let me assure you Your Mayor-ness, these things are real. Ever since we started up the Ghostbusters, I have seen shit that will turn you white."

Beck stood up to begin a speech. "Listen Mayor Lane, you can believe Mr. Dickless…"

"DICKERS!" Dickers protested.

"…or you could accept the fact that this city is headed for a disaster of biblical proportions."

Lane skeptically raised an eye at Beck. "Biblical?"

"Old Testament biblical, Mr. Mayor, real wrath-of-God-type stuff."

"Like what?"

Andre stepped forward to help aid in Beck's defense. "Like fire and brimstone coming from the sky, rivers and seas boiling…"

Robbie followed suit. "…forty years of darkness, earthquakes, volcanoes…"

Rex joined in as well. "…the dead rising from the grave, human sacrifices…"

And that left Beck to finish off. "…dogs and cats living together! Mass hysteria!"

"Alright, I get the point!" Lane understood. "But what if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong, you can send me and my associates to jail. We'll go quietly, hell we'll even enjoy it. But if I'm right and we can stop this thing, you Mayor Lane will have saved the lives of millions of registered voters."

Lane was seriously considering this when Dickers interfered. "Mr. Mayor, you're not really going to listen to these men?"

Lane was quite for a few seconds as he made a decision. He pointed to Dickers and tilted his head toward the Police Commissioner. "Get him outta here."

Beck smiled a smug smile. "See you later, Dickless."

"This isn't over, Oliver!" Dickers warned as he was being hauled out of the office. "I'm going to fix you, if it's the last thing I do."

"Yes, and I'll be sure to send you a lovely fruit basket."

"Alright boys," Lane looked at the four heroes. "Now what do you need from me?"

Beck put his arm around the Mayor's shoulder and led him to the window where the Ecto-1 was pulling up outside of City Hall. "We're going to need an all access pass to the Shandor Apartment building. Oh, and could you kindly send someone to pick us up our uniforms?"

"Yeah, and some individual dressing rooms wouldn't hurt either," Andre added as he eyed the police.

A crowd was forming outside City Hall as the Ghostbusters stepped out (in uniform) with the mayor. "I still don't understand," Lane was still confused, "why here, why now?"

Beck shrugged. "I guess what goes around comes around your Mayorship. Now if you don't mind, if we do succeed with this job, I'd like to discuss our fee."

Andre rolled his eyes. "I'll go start the car."

"I call shotgun!"

Rex stomped his foot. "Dang, I was gonna call shotgun!"

"I'm gonna make sure our equipment's ready for use," Robbie and Andre headed over to the car where Cat was waiting. "Andre, could you wait in the car?"

"Where else was I gonna go?" Andre headed to the driver's side as Robbie went over to Cat.

Cat opened the back door. "I got everything ready for you," she proudly displayed her work. "And I loaded your pack thingies just like you showed us that one day."

Robbie raised an eyebrow to her. "You actually paid attention when I was teaching you guys how to use the equipment?"

"You're a good teacher." They smiled at each other before Cat reached for something in her pocket. "Here, I want you to take this."

Robbie took what she was holding and inspected it. "What is it?"

"It's my lucky coin. I found it on the ground at a carnival I went to with my Nana when I was eight years old. I've kept it ever since."

"I shouldn't take this. This is your lucky coin and…and we might not be coming back."

Cat tried to fight back tears. "Take it anyway, I've got another lucky coin just like it."

"Cat…I…I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me that you'll come back okay."

"I…I can't make that kind of promise. But I'd like to make it clear that in the event of my demise, I've come to the conclusion that there's a 92.4 percent chance that I'm in love with you. If I survive this, I'll take you out on a nice dinner, okay."

"KK," a teary-eyed Cat fell into his arms and Robbie stroked her hair.

"Yo Cat," Rex (and Beck were back), "didn't your mama ever tell you not to get involved with a Ghostbuster?"

"Hey Cat," Beck began, "we need to borrow Robbie for a while, afterwards you can have him back. Rob," Beck gestured for Robbie to get into the car. Once everyone was situated in the car and after Cat had given them a wave goodbye, it was time to get a move on.

"This is it," Andre said to his pals as the police cars in front slowly started to move.

"Yep," Robbie and Rex simultaneously agreed.

Beck stuck his head out the passenger side window. "Hey come on, let's run some red lights!"

And once that was said, the Ghostbusters were off to the Shandor Apartments to challenge Gozer.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect place to stop, wouldn't you agree?<strong>

**If I plan this right, next up is a long chapter as the boys battle Gozer (chapter 9), then the chapter after that will essentially be the aftermath of the battle and the ending (chapter 10), which leaves the epilogue (which I'm not gonna consider chapter 11 because I prefer even numbered chapters). The epilogue will be original and it will segue into…**

**A SEQUEL!**

**Yes, I clearly have nothing better to do with my life that I'm creating a sequel based off…well, the sequel. Chances are, it'll be titled either **_**Ghostbusting is Still VicTORIous **_**or **_**More VicTORIous Ghostbusting**_** you guys pick what sounds better. I figured these choices were better than just sticking a '2/II' or the words 'the sequel' at the end of the original title.**


	9. The Ghostbusters vs Gozer

*insert intense battle music here*

**Yes, ladies and gentleman this is the chapter I'm sure most of you have been waiting for: The epic battle between The Ghostbusters and Gozer.**

**But who will come out victorious? ***cue rim shot*

**May I present to you readers…**

_**The Ghostbusters vs. Gozer**_

**Here's hoping you're as pumped as I am.**

* * *

><p>A massive crowd was assembled outside the Shandor Apartments cheering for the Ghostbusters as the gang (escorted by law enforcement) pulled up to the building ready for the next challenge.<p>

"Hear that?" Beck inquired as they stepped out of the Ecto-1. "They're cheering for us."

"Hmm," Robbie eyed the crowd, "so this is what being wanted feels like?"

"Let's gear up and go," Beck led the boys to the back. Robbie opened the back door and got the equipment ready. "And hey whatever happens, let's be professionals."

"I say we get smart," Rex was helping Robbie put on his proton pack. "Let's hop on a plane and go somewhere else until this all blows over. May I suggest we go to Tahiti?"

"Gee, and I was seriously considering giving you a promotion."

"I say we do this job and go home," Andre decided. "Y'all ready?" The others nodded and headed to the buildings. Before even entering, they all looked up at what they had gotten themselves into. Two dark clouds were hovering over the building bringing upon darkness, with occasional thunder claps as the wind started picking up speed in their direction and the ground quaked beneath them. "We may need to put a little overtime on this one." The street beneath them started to break apart and in the blink of an eye, a cop car was swallowed to the underground and people were knocked off their feet…

…but it was gonna take a lot more than that to break the Ghostbusters. "Looks like Gozer wants to play rough," Rex noted.

"Then we just gotta play rougher. Hands in boys," Beck put his hand in, and the rest of the guys put their hands in with him. "One, two, three…"

"…GHOSTBUSTERS!" the boys shouted as they raised their hands in air and headed into the building amidst the cheering of the crowd.

Once inside, the guys started to make a massive trek to the roof by taking the stairs (in the event that Gozer messed with the elevator). After a few minutes of walking up stairs with heavy proton packs, the guys stopped to catch their breath. "What…what floor are we on?" Andre panted.

"The second," Robbie breathlessly answered. "We've got a few twenty-something feet to go before we can throw up." The men groaned in agony.

…

As the Ghostbusters were making their way to Jade's apartment, Jade and Sinjin were now at the Temple of Gozer, which is where the stairs had led them (the temple itself being on the roof of the Shandor Apartment building). After a presumably successful mating ritual (how else can you explain Jade laying on top of Sinjin?), Gozer beckoned the minions forward.

…

"Hallelujah!" Andre looked at the sign. "We made it to the twenty-second floor!"

"Alive, may I add," Rex added. "The Art Deco looks real nice by the way."

"Which apartment is Jade's?"

"Come on I'll show you," Beck led them to Jade's broken apartment and the guys began to search the premises.

"Hey," Andre motioned for the guys to see his new discovery, "where do these stairs go?"

"They go up." As Beck was about to take the lead, ominous thunder claps made him back up. "Go ahead," he signaled for the others to go forward. Once they all made it up there, they noticed two figures being struck by lightning. Moving closer, they realized who the figures were. "JADE!" Beck ran forward to her, but by this point she was nearly finished transforming into the terror dog version of Zuul. "Okay…so she's a dog." Zuul and Vinz Clortho then ran off towards a massed array of light gray clouds and took their respective spots near the door to the temple.

"Beck," Robbie eyed the structure, "wasn't this how Jade described the place she saw in her fridge?"

"It's some sort of Temple to Gozer," the doors started to open, "speak of the devil, I think we're about to meet ole Gozey right now."

Stepping out of the temple door and making their way through the clouds was Gozer. And the boys couldn't help but notice one peculiar thing about ole Gozey.

"Gozer's a woman?" Rex was obviously dumbfounded.

"Gozer's whatever it wants to be," Robbie explained. "Gozer has no predetermined sex and takes on whatever form it wants."

"Aww man," Andre seemed out of whack.

"Andre, what's wrong?"

"That's my dream girl! The one with the cheekbones!"

"The ghost girl who pleasured you in your dream?" Beck questioned back.

"Why can't normal girls ever be attracted to me? Is that too much to ask? The only girls who like me always seem to want to kill me!"

"Guys do you realize who this is?" Robbie questioned.

"It's Gozer dressed up as Andre's dream girl," Rex answered.

"Don't you guys ever pay attention to any details in your surroundings?"

"The point, Rob."

"I know this girl; I saw her face on a missing poster at the police station. This is Tori Vega."

"I just can't believe Gozer's a woman; I coulda swore it was a man."

"Whatever it is, it's gotta get by us," Beck confidently stated. And then with even more confidence, he nearly shouted, "Go get her Rob!"

"What?" it was obvious Robbie was against this idea. "Why should I have to talk to her, it's Andre's dream girl!"

"You're closer."

"Just because I'm on the end?"

Beck, Andre, and Rex backed up. "No, because you're closer."

"No fair!"

"Think of this as a way to improve your communication skills."

"My communication skills are fine."

"JUST DO IT!" Andre and Rex commanded.

Robbie gulped and stepped closer to Gozer. "Gozer the Gozerian!" Gozer immediately turned toward Robbie with a glare complete with burning red eyes, making him all the more frightened. "Um…hi, I'm Robbie. As a duly designated representative of the city of Los Angeles, I order you to cease any and all supernatural activity and return forthwith to your place of origin or to the nearest convenient parallel dimension."

"_Are you a God_?" the voice coming out of Tori Vega was a raspy, supernatural sounding voice in comparison to her original sounding voice.

Robbie looked at his pals for an answer. While Andre and Rex shrugged, Beck gave a small nod and a thumbs up. "Um…no, not really, but-"

"_THEN DIE_!" Gozer shot four streams of lightning at the Ghostbusters, sending them flying backwards and close to the edge of what was revealed to be the roof of Shandor Apartments.

"Rob," Rex calmly began, "when someone asks you if you're a god you say YES!"

"I think she singed my hair," Beck rose to feet in a sort of revenge-fueled determination, and his friends followed suit. "Ghostbusters, get your guns."

The men simultaneously pulled out their proton guns and chanted, "HOLDIN'!"

"Heat 'em up!"

They all charged their guns at the same time and proclaimed, "SMOKIN'!"

"Make 'em hard!"

The boys set what needed to be set and aimed their guns at Gozer. "READY!"

"Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do this LA style. NOW!" the four of them shot their guns at her, but she was fast and she was agile. In the blink of an eye she had flown from one spot, to another. "Good choice in women, Andre- at least you know she's limber."

"We gotta go full stream," Robbie informed. Once they set it to full stream, they took another shot at Gozer/Tori, and it looked like this time they hit her.

"I think we neutralized her," Andre and the boys headed to where she had been standing. "A complete particle reversal!"

"Ooh, somebody's been studying Shapiro-Speak," this was a complimentary way for Beck to say he still had no idea what anybody was saying.

"No, we didn't," Robbie informed.

"Excuse you?"

Robbie was waving his PKE meter over her previous spot. "Actually, this looks extraordinarily bad." No sooner after Robbie had said that did the temple start to shake and break apart under their feet. Thankfully, they got themselves out of the way as pieces of the building started to crumble and fall.

"_SUBCREATURES_!" Gozer's voice rang out, "_Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, the Traveler has come! Choose and perish_!"

"What does that mean?" Rex called out to the voice.

Now Gozer/Tori was standing at the center of the temple. "_Choose the form of the destructor_!"

"I ACTUALLY GET IT!" Beck shouted. "Gozer is a mind reader and is gonna read our minds to choose the form of the real destructor. So if we think of like…if we think of Lady Gaga then Lady Gaga will appear and destroy us."

"Sounds like a recurring nightmare I once had," Rex commentated.

"So we gotta empty our minds! We've got one shot at this. Don't think of anything!"

"_THE CHOICE IS MADE_!" Gozer exclaimed.

"WHOA, WHOA, NO!"

"_THE TRAVELER HAS COME_!" Tori's now unconscious body fell where it was standing as Gozer exited her body.

"NO FAIR, NOBODY CHOSE ANYTHING!" Beck pointed to Robbie. "Did you choose anything?"

"No!" Robbie defended.

Beck pointed to Rex. "What about you?" Rex didn't answer right away. "REX!"

"My mind's totally blank," Rex reported back.

"Well I didn't choose anything!"

The three of them turned at a nervous looking Andre. "I couldn't help it," he anxiously admitted. "It just popped into my head."

Beck was clearly ticked as he approached Andre. "What? What just popped into your head?"

"I tried not to think, but my hunger suddenly got the best of me."

"Andre, what were you thinking about?"

"Uh guys," Robbie was looking off somewhere else.

"What now Robbie?"

"I think you better take a look at this." The rest of them looked where Robbie had pointed.

"Aw man! It's true!" Andre was all wonky now.

"Aw shit!" Rex commented.

"What did you do Andre?" Beck was still peeved.

The sight of a giant Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man made its way into the heart of Los Angeles much to everyone's surprise and horror. "It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man," Andre observed. The fluffy marshmallow mascot was going to be sure to leave a path of destruction behind.

"There's something you don't see every day."

"I was hungry and whenever I get hungry, I get a cravin' for marshmallows. I figured this was a character I loved growing up; it could never harm me in any way. And now...now…" Andre was doing his crying thing, "…Mr. Stay-Puft gonna kill me!"

"Ladies and gentleman, Andre Harris has left the building, mental wise anyway. Robbie, you're smart, you got any suggestions?"

Robbie was staring at the sight. "I know I might not look it, but I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought."

Mr. Stay-Puft took one look at the Ghostbusters and growled a terrifying growl. "I ain't never gonna look at an advertising mascot the same way again," Rex was obviously scared too.

"Mother pussbucket it's moving closer!" Beck, who usually kept his cool, was practically angry. Mr. Stay-Puft moved closer toward them, crushing a now vacant McDonald's on its way. "Alright pal, nobody steps on a McDonald's in my town. Boys, roast him!" They fired their proton guns at Mr. Stay-Puft, put this only made the marshmallow man more enraged. Though they managed to set him on fire, Mr. Stay-Puft transferred the fire onto the roof hoping to strike the Ghostbusters. Again, they were smart enough to move out of the way. But Stay-Puft was still furious, and was climbing up to take care of them once and for all.

"Anyone else think it's kinda funny that we're gonna be killed by a hundred foot marshmallow man?" Andre anxiously inquired.

"Maybe if we get this guy laid he'd like us," Beck jokingly suggested. "Rex, dream up a hundred foot Mrs. Stay-Puft."

"I have a suggestion," Robbie spoke up. "The door swings both ways; we could reverse the particle flow through the temple door."

"How?"

Robbie took a short pause, a deep breath, and replied, "We cross the streams."

"I thought you said crossing the streams was a number one on the NOT to-do list? If we do that it's highly likely that everyone in or on this building will die. No, it's too risky."

"You got a better idea, Mr. Big Shot?" Rex questioned.

"Did I or any of the others mention crossing the streams could result in death?"

"Seems like a more manly to die than being killed by a hundred foot marshmallow man!"

"And there is a very, very slim chance we'll survive," Robbie added. "Beck, we have no other alternative; this is the only way to stop this madness and save the day."

There was a long pause before Beck smiled up at his friends. "I love this idea," the four of them started running at the temple entrance as Mr. Stay-Puft was getting closer. "See you on the other side, boys." Beck fired his gun at the temple entrance.

Andre smiled at his pals. "Nice workin' with you guys," Andre fired his gun and his stream crossed Beck's stream, an obvious force intensifying with the cross.

"Gentlemen, it's been a real pleasure," Robbie fired his gun and crossed his stream with the other crossed streams, the force intensified even more.

"It's been fun hangin' with you dudes, but the par-tay is oh-ver," Rex's stream was the final stream to be crossed.

The crossing of the streams resulted in one of a force so intense that a massive fire was created. The force of the fire being so great, that it bounced off of the temple and right into Mr. Stay-Puft's face. An explosion followed shortly after, mashmallowy residue falling from the building and onto the streets of Los Angeles, this included the white goo falling on one visibly angry Dickers who was trying to convince the cops to arrest the Ghostbusters- rest assured, a massive amount of marshmallowy goodness covered him good- as a taxi cab came to a stop and a redhead girl exited the backseat with extreme worry on her face. And after, the giant clouds that hung over the Shandor Building were now gone.

Gozer was defeated.

However, all that remained on the roof of the Shandor Apartment Buildings were pieces of the destroyed temple of Gozer, marshmallow residue, bits of falling debris, rubble from two broken statues...

…and not a single sight of any living human being.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN! DUN! DUN! Cliffhanger!<strong>

**But seriously, I'm sure you all know how this will turn out.**

**And in the even that you're wondering why I chose Robbie to answer whether or not he was a God instead of Andre- whom I based Ray on- the answers are simple. One: I feel if Andre answered no, that'd be two things he screwed up and he doesn't seem like the type to screw two things up (plus Ray nearly screwed things up in the sequel too and I felt bad for him). Two: You ever notice the gang get into trouble because of Robbie's screw ups (**_**Locked Up**_**, **_**Breakfast Bunch**_**), it seemed his character would be the one to do that.**

**Okay be honest, did any of you guys figure out that Tori was gonna be Gozer? Did anyone deduce that she was even Andre's dream girl? See, I told you she wasn't going anywhere. But you have to admit, even though she was barely in here, this story was still pretty strong without her right?**

**Right? I mean, I know she's the main character, and people probably stopped reading because she wasn't in here, but it was still a really good story even though she was barely in it, right? Feedback is good people.**


	10. The Aftermath

**Wow, that last chapter got pretty intense didn't it? Remind me to always say yes when asked if I'm a god. Anyway, here's the aftermath/end of the movie chapter.**

**Just as a reminder, there will be an epilogue here that segues into **_**Ghostbusting is Still VicTORIous**_**- you guys liked that title best.**

**But for now there's this relatively shorter chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Andre was the first to crawl out from behind the rubble. Stumbling toward the center of the destroyed roof, he met up with Rex. "Rex, you okay?"<p>

"I think so," Andre started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You're covered in marshmallow goo."

Rex did his trademark chuckle back at Andre. "Speak for yourself, Andre."

An 'ack' sounding noise from another side distracted the two long enough to see Robbie, also covered in a large amount of marshmallow, crawl out from behind more rubble. "Robbie, you okay?"

"I feel like the base of a trashcan or something equally foul and disgusting," Robbie cleaned the marshmallow off his hands using his messy uniform as a sort of napkin, and then he wiped off his marshmallow covered glasses with his fingers.

"I just hope I can shower," Beck slowly but surely made his way over to the other Ghostbusters. "You guys okay?"

"I'm in tolerable condition."

"At least we're alive," Andre stated. He quickly noted the sullen expression on Beck's face. There had been no trace of Jade and from the looks of the mess, it appeared as though she (or Sinjin and Tori) didn't survive the explosion. "Beck, I'm sorry 'bout your girlfriend."

"She wasn't my-" noises started coming from inside an upside down terror dog statue. Beck ran over to the statue and used all the strength he had to break it apart. "Jade," Jade seemed weak and was barely able to move. "Jade, you okay?"

She let out a pattern of coughs before she looked up at Beck and said, "I've had worse first dates." Beck shared a laughed and scooped her into his arms. He planted a kiss on her before helping her stand up.

"SOMEBODY TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS!" Sinjin's voice rang out. The rest of the Ghostbusters ran to his aid to help get the heavy dog head and various other statue pieces off his scrawny body. Once he was able to get a clear view, Sinjin surveyed the damage. "Boy, the superintendent's gonna be pissed." Sinjin got a look at the heroes. "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Ghostbusters," Andre answered.

"Who does your taxes?"

"You sure this guy's okay?" Rex asked.

There was some more coughing in the distance and Andre excused himself and went over to where Tori Vega was struggling to get up. "Here," he helped her up. "You okay?"

"I think so," Tori brushed herself off. "It's just so weird; one minute I'm opening my closet door and the next minute I'm sticky with marshmallow gunk."

"That's Los Angeles for ya," the two of them shared a laugh.

"Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Not unless you're familiar with the Ghostbusters."

"I'm not."

"Ah."

"I coulda swore I've seen you before somewhere."

"Maybe you dreamt about me."

"Me dreaming about you?"

"I dreamt about you."

"You dreamt about me?"

"Um…maybe I should introduce myself."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea."

As this was going on, Sinjin noticed Beck leading Jade away. "Jade, it's you!" he hurried over to her. "Hey I had this strange sensation feeling thing that you and I…that we did things. Did we?"

"No, freak, no," Jade answered, "we didn't." Beck started leading her away.

"But…but I thought-"

"Don't worry about it," Rex thwacked Sinjin on his back in a sort of 'it's gonna be okay' way.

"Ow."

"There's plenty other freaky girls out there for a freaky guy like you. This is LA, where you find the freakiest things and the freakiest people."

"Oh, I dunno."

"Look on the bright side," Robbie began, "you have been a participant in the biggest interdimensional crossrip since the Tunguska blast of 1909."

"Sounds like a pretty big deal," Sinjin noted.

"It is a pretty big deal."

"Wow, I was a part of something important."

"And if you don't mind I'd like to get a sample of your brain tissue."

"That sounds pretty painful."

…

Beck and Jade were the first to exit the building amidst a cheering crowd. "Looks like you did good, Ghostbuster," Jade observed.

"Really? I think I could do better," he gently pulled her close and they leaned in for a kiss as the crowd went wild. "Is it gonna be weird dating a celebrity?"

"I don't know; you know any celebrities?"

"Oh ha, ha," he mocked laughter as he helped her into the back of the Ecto-1.

Next out of the building was Andre and Tori. He gently nudged her in the direction of her policeman father. "The crowd might be waiting for me and my pals, but I think that guy over there is waiting for you." Tori planted a light kiss on Andre's cheek and ran into the arms of her father. Smiling a smug smile to himself, Andre reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of gum, and stuck it in his mouth as a victory treat.

Robbie, Rex, and Sinjin were the final ones out of the building. Striding forward, Rex was enjoying the attention. "I LOVE THIS TOWN!" He turned to Robbie. "Shapiro, thanks for not firing me." Continuing the stride with his arrogance, he spotted an attractive blonde. "Hey baby, you from North Ridge?"

Robbie proceeded toward Andre as he nervously waved to the crowd. "I don't think I could get used to all this attention."

"You're famous now, Robbie, you might as well get used to it. People screamin' your name and askin' for your autograph, girls throwin' themselves at ya…"

"ROBBIE!" A high pitched was heard in a full crowd of people.

Robbie smiled when he saw who that voice belonged to. "Actually Andre, I think there's only one girl whose attention I want." Cat barreled through the crowd and ran into Robbie (practically knocking him to the ground). He wiped away her tears. "What's the matter, Cat?"

"I'm just really happy that you're okay!" she clung to him even tighter.

He was the first to pull away after a few moments of embracing each other. "Come on," he gestured toward the Ecto-1, "I believe you and I have a dinner date."

"Yay!" Robbie took her hand in his and starting leading her away.

Sinjin moved forward and waved to the people. "Does anybody want to interview me? I was kinda, sorta involved with this too. Come on I was up there when it happened, I'm an eyewitness!" Two EMTs went over to Sinjin and started leading him away. "But I wanna go with them in their car," he pointed to the Ecto-1.

At the Ecto-1, Rex and Andre were helping each other get their proton packs off. "Some day, huh Rex?" Andre inquired. "We successfully stopped the end of the world, destroyed some God who unleashed all of the ghosts- and therefore got rid of all the ghosts he controlled-, we found a missing person, blown up a food icon who tried to kill us, and now it looks like we can have us some smores."

Rex shrugged as he looked around. "Actually," he was doing his trademark chuckle, "I think that's gonna be the highlight of my day," getting Andre's attention, he pointed to a marshmallow covered Dickers being led away by police. "Might even be the highlight of my week."

"Yeah, you're right." Andre and Rex laughed as they got into the driver's side and passenger side of the car respectively.

After they buckled their seatbelts, a fat, floating green blob appeared at the driver's side window. "Guess we didn't get rid of all the ghosts," Rex pointed out.

The ghost appeared as though it was begging. "Aww, I think it wants to come with us," Cat observed.

"I think we should let him," Robbie agreed. "I mean, he was the first ghost we ever caught. Without him, none of this would be happening. Maybe we should keep him as a pet."

Andre nodded. "I've always wanted a pet." He rolled down the window and motioned for the ghost to get into the car. "Hey Slimer, you can come with us."

The ghost cheered and giddily entered the car, sliming whatever, and whoever got in its path.

"Aww, eww!" Beck seemed to be the only one who got slimed. "I ain't housebreaking that thing!"

The Ecto-1 started driving away with a fat green Slimer waving goodbye to the Los Angeles public in the back window.

* * *

><p><strong>Little throwback to the cartoon show <strong>_**Real Ghostbusters**_**; they kept Slimer as a sort of pet and it was most closest to Ray (the Andre base) and Peter (Beck's equivalent) was always annoyed by him.**

**So this is also a sort of original-ish chapter dialogue wise because there really wasn't any dialogue after they left the building and the credits rolled. I expanded on it, and I hope nobody minds.**

**I also hope nobody minds that Andre's vice is gum chewing instead of smoking- I'm anti-smoking so I substituted cigarettes with gum.**

**Expect another totally original segueing chapter within the next few days.**


	11. Epilogue

**I'm in this like weird kinda rush lately where I just have to get things done like super-fast. That good or bad?**

**Anyway, here's an original epilogue that eventually ties us into the sequel. In the sequel there are some things that you just wished were explained (like why Peter and Dana broke up for example) and I'm gonna try to explain 'em here before I start the sequel.**

**Oh, and rest assured, there will be no Sinjin/Cat pairing in the sequel because I myself ship the Egon/Janine and Sinjin and Cat together is just sorta unnatural.**

**So here's the final, original chapter.**

* * *

><p>In contrast to a sudden business boom, business was now declining for the Ghostbusters. In addition to decline in business, the Ghostbusters were being sued by the city of Los Angeles (most likely due to Dickers) among other businesses for property damages. On a slightly positive note, with Sinjin as their accountant they were saving money on taxes…but that money (if any) went into paying off any tickets or lawsuits.<p>

The Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse and Beck and Andre stepped out. "Hi guys," Tori was now working as secretary alongside Cat. "How did the job go?"

"It was some crazy whackjob claimin' he saw the ghost of his mother," Andre put his proton pack in his locker. "So we asked him how long ago his mother died and he said his mother wasn't dead."

"That's…that's a little weird."

"Any messages?" Beck inquired.

"Just more lawsuits," Tori handed Beck a huge pile of court papers. "Then there're the usual telemarketers or robotic recordings."

"Any personal messages?"

"Yeah, Jade said she's got something important she has to talk to you about."

"Doubt it; I bet whatever it is it's gonna start another argument."

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you guys get along."

"Yeah," Andre agreed, "you're always fighting."

"True," Beck didn't deny this, "that's basically what our relationship is…but the make-up sex is fantastic."

Tori made a disgusted face. "Didn't need to know that."

"I think I lost my appetite," Andre commented.

"Good, 'cause Slimer ate everything in the fridge again…except Cat's cooking."

"I think I'll go hungry…or order pizza."

"With what money genius?" Beck reminded.

"Dang Beck! I think some Jade has rubbed off on him," Andre then shuddered. "Great, now I created another bad image of you and Jade rubbin' each other!"

"Oh Beck," Tori was ready to remind him about something, "don't forget about Jade's play tonight."

"What time does it start?" Beck asked.

"Seven."

"Okay, I've got an hour and a half til her show starts. I guess I'm gonna take an early leave and…" the Ghostbusters' phone rang, "…get ready after this call." Beck answered the phone. "Ghostbusters…an actual ghost…yeah, we'll bust it…what's the address…_Maestro's Restaurant_…oh, that does seem like a big deal…rest assured, me and my time are on it." Beck hung up. "There's a ghost at _Maestro's Restaurant _and it won't leave. They want us to get it out before the mayor and the president arrive."

"The president of the United States?"

"Yeah, the owner isn't sure if there're any more ghosts so he asked that I bring all the guys. This is a really big job. Tori, ring the alarm- get the other guys over here."

"You got it boss," Tori hit the alarm on her desk. Almost instantly, Robbie and Rex slid down the fire pole. "That was fast."

"Robbie was losin' at checkers," Rex did his chuckle.

"I was letting you win!" Robbie protested.

Beck went over to his locker. "Suit up gentleman, we got a call."

"I call shotgun!" Rex ran to his locker.

The boys suited up, got into the Ecto-1, and the car took off like a bat out of Hell. "Guys," Robbie looked back at the red light they just ran, "I think we just violated another traffic law."

"We'll write off the ticket with the money we get from this gig," Beck assured. "The equipment ready to go?"

"Yuperooni!"

"Don't blow this guys, this is really important."

"How important?"

"President of the United States important."

"That important huh?" Rex asked.

Andre pulled the Ecto-1 in the practically empty parking lot of the restaurant, where the manager stood outside waiting. "The ghost must still be in there."

"So let's bust it and go back to our lives; I got a date with a North Ridge girl."

"When are you gonna date a local girl?"

"When are you gonna make a move on Tori?"

"Tori and I are really good friends, I don't wanna ruin our friendship. Plus her dad's the police chief and I'd be afraid of what could happen if I was a bad boyfriend."

"Boys," Beck cleared his throat, "as much as I love talking about relationships, we have a job a do."

"Good point."

"Let's bust this sucker." Beck led his crew over to where the restaurant owner was waiting. "You called about the ghost?"

"Yes," the owner replied, "I don't know where it came from or if there are any other ghosts. And I don't mean to rush you, but the president should be arriving at any moment so…"

"Relax, the Ghostbusters got this," Beck continued leading the guys into the restaurant. "I think we should split up if we wanna find this thing."

Robbie pulled out his ever-ready PKE meter. "I'm getting some strong readings from this direction." The PKE meter led him to the kitchen. "The ghost is definitely in the kitchen." Robbie opened the kitchen door as the others joined him at the scene. "Did any of you guys bring the spectral goggles?"

"I knew I forgot something!" Andre's response implied a 'no'. "My bad."

"You sure it's even in here, Rob?" Rex questioned.

Robbie waved his PKE meter. "Positive. It's hiding somewhere."

"Then we're just gonna have to start blasting," Beck readied his gun. "Andre and Robbie you start on that side of the kitchen, Rex and I got the other side. Don't use a lot of power though. You guys ready?"

"Ready," the rest of the team answered.

"Start blastin'!" On Beck's command, the four of them fired their proton guns throughout the kitchen, not hitting a single thing. However, they did manage to scare away the ghost, who flew into the dining area while hiding under a chef's tote. "It's headed for the dining area!" The men ran out of the kitchen and into the dining area. "If necessary, increase the power slightly. Fire!" The guys started to fire at the ghost.

Eventually, the ghost was in front of the entrance doors. Robbie, who was closest to the ghost, saw this as an opportunity. "I got him!" He fired at the ghost, but the ghost was fast. Robbie and the guys didn't have to notice that something else was hit in the process. "He's coming right at you Andre!"

"I see him!" Andre tried to blast the ghost, but it got away from him too. "Heads up, Rex!"

"I'll get this ghost!" Rex fired at the flying tote, but missed. "It's all you Beck," Rex proclaimed as the ghost started flying at Beck.

"I got it!" Beck was ready to fire at the ghost. "Give me all you got you son of a-"

The ghost removed the tote from its blobby green body. "Beck!" the ghost appeared to say. It flew over to Beck and gave him a slime covered hug.

"It's Slimer!" Andre noted.

"Slimer!" the tone Robbie and Rex used when they said his name made Slimer realize he was in trouble again.

The owner entered the restaurant at this inopportune time. "Am I to assume this ghost belongs to you gentleman?"

"Unfortunately," Beck tried to clean himself off of the slime. "But we can assure you that we had no idea he was here." Similar to when the chandelier fell in the hotel ballroom, the chandelier in this upscale, fancy restaurant came crashing down. "And rest assured, we'll pay for any damage."

"Um, Beck," Andre pointed to the scene over by the front door. Mayor Lane and two secret servicemen were aiding the President off of the floor- the four of them having been hit by Robbie's blast. "I think we've got another problem."

…

"Officer," Rex motioned for the guard to come toward the cell, "can I state for the record that I am not affiliated with these guys?"

"Didn't you use that excuse last time you guys were here?" it was the same cop from their first arrest.

"No, that was my…evil twin, Dex. He is affiliated with them."

"Sure," and again, the cop didn't believe him.

"Can I get that one phone call? See-"

"You got a date with a North Ridge girl and you have to cancel?"

"Yee-ah, I'm gonna go join my pals over there."

"Good idea." The cop watched as Rex took a seat at the end next to Andre.

"Hey guys, can you let me have that one phone call?"

The other guys seemed focus on their own things. "I can't believe we blasted the President of the United States with our proton guns," Robbie bemoaned.

Andre turned to Robbie and raised his eyebrow. "_We_? Robbie, that was all _you_."

"Great! I'm gonna go down in Los Angeles history as the Ghostbuster who blasted the president!"

"At least there's a chance you'll have your girlfriend when this is over," Beck sighed. "It's 7:23 and I'm gonna miss Jade's play. She's probably gonna cut my balls off or something worse."

"What could be worse than having your balls cut off?" Rex inquired.

"She could shave my head."

"Yeah, that does seem worse."

"Honestly," Andre began, "I'm kinda worried about Slimer."

"I'm not!" Beck was adamant on that issue. "I say good riddance to that garbage disposal."

"Oh come on, he doesn't eat everything."

Robbie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I was running some tests and I figured out he's deathly afraid of broccoli."

"Who isn't?"

"He doesn't eat Cat's nasty cooking either," Rex reminded.

"Hey!" Robbie defended his woman.

"What? The woman can't cook!"

"True," Robbie sided with Rex on that debate.

"Alright Ghostbusters," the cop unlocked their cell, "you made bail."

Andre raised his eyebrow in skepticism. "We did?"

"Who posted our bail?" Robbie asked.

"The mayor," the cop's response suddenly made the guys anxious. "He wants to have a chat with you guys." That remark sent shivers up their spines.

The mayor walked over to them. "Well, well, well, we meet under these circumstances again, Ghostbusters."

"We really didn't know that ghost was our ghost Your Mayorship," Andre fessed.

"I don't really care to hear this. I felt as though I owed you guys one for saving the city, so I convinced the president this was one big misunderstanding."

"Thanks a lot Lane," Beck thanked.

"He agreed to let me post your bail on one condition."

"What?"

"He wants you guys to give up this ghostbusting business."

"What?" The four of them were in disbelief.

"I'm sorry boys, but I had to side with him on this. There haven't been any ghost sightings, you guys are being sued left and right, and I'm pretty sure that's draining you financially…and I don't know what ghostbusting is doing for your personal lives, but I'm sure it's not positive either." The boys just stared in silent disbelief. "I think this is for the best, and in time I'm sure you'll agree with me. Why don't you go on home?"

The Ghostbusters shuffled out of the jail in silence unsure of what was going to happen next.

…

One thing that Beck had to do was get to Jade. By the time he made it to the community theatre, the show was over. He sweet-talked his way into getting backstage so he could talk to Jade.

"Care to share?" Jade was visibly upset when she saw him.

"I kinda, sorta got arrested and the Ghostbusters were shut down."

"That all?"

"It's the truth. I really didn't wanna miss this."

"Well Beck, ya did. Thankfully my stalker was here," she pointed to Sinjin, who was obviously waiting for her. "I think he cares more about a relationship he and I will never have in contrast to our relationship."

"No offense, but I really don't want to start anything right now. Okay, Tori said you had something important to tell me."

"Yeah, and I was sure you were gonna say no; but now that you don't have a job, it seems like a definite possibility."

"What?"

"Earlier we had a performance for a critic and he talked to me afterwards. He says I have great potential too good to be wasted here, I agreed, and he offered me a better job in a more prestigious acting troupe."

"That's fantastic!"

"The troupe is in London."

"London, England?"

"Where else jackass? I wanna take it, but a part of me cares about you and this relationship and I wanted to know-"

"Is this what you see yourself doing more than anything in the world?"

"Yes. How did you see me in your future?"

"I saw us. I saw us together living in a house in the Hollywood Hills, I saw us with kids and a pet that doesn't slime me, and the Ghostbusters are still together."

"Sounds like a nightmare."

"This was my dream!"

"Well this acting troupe is my dream!"

"And I want you to follow it!"

"You do?"

Beck sighed. "I do, but I don't wanna lose you."

Jade tried to compose herself. "I don't wanna lose you either."

"But I can't go with you to London."

"Why not? There's nothing here for you. You can come with me and there's a chance you'll still have all that you wanted."

"LA is my home, this is where I belong. I'm sure this thing with Lane will blow over and business will be back. I can't abandon all I've ever known and all my friends."

"If you love me like I love you you'll come with me."

"And if you love me you'll stay!"

Jade fought back tears, but a little one managed to escape. "Look at us Beck! All we do is fight until one of us gets our way and leaves the other one unhappy. What kind of relationship is that?"

"Ours! It's our relationship, Babe."

"Well, I don't want it anymore."

"So you're saying we should break up?"

"If you really love me, you'll fight for me." Jade left him hoping he would follow, but he just stood there staring at the floor, hands buried in his pockets. Jade took one look at him, but he didn't look back at her. So she left the theatre in tears.

"I LOVE YOU JADE!" Sinjin, however, obsessively followed Jade out of the theatre.

…

Now everything seemed to be collapsing. There had been no evidence of ghosts so Lane didn't change his mind and the Ghostbusters were shut down.

The four pals stood outside the firehouse as Slimer hovered over them. "I guess this is it for us?" Rex inquired.

"Well, this doesn't mean we won't still see each other," Andre assured. "We're still gonna stay in Los Angeles, right?"

"Los Angeles is a big city, Andre, but it doesn't give guys like us big opportunities."

"Well, I ain't got no other place to go. If you ever wanna look me up, I'll still be living at the firehouse."

"What about your grandma's house?" Robbie asked. "Didn't you pay those three mortgages on it?"

"Yeah, but what am I gonna do in a big house all by myself?"

"You'll have ol' Slimeball," Beck pointed to Slimer, who was sort of crying. "He can keep you company. And if anything happens the three of us could move in with ya."

"Negative," Robbie shook his head no. "I took an internship in the science department at UCLA."

"Good for you Shapiro," Rex congratulated.

"What about Cat?" Beck reminded.

"She's gonna come with me of course. I told her she could be my own personal secretary."

"Speaking of secretaries," Beck turned to Andre, "what's gonna happen to Tori?"

"I asked her yesterday," Andre admitted. "Tori's still staying with her folks, her dad said he could get her a steady job somewhere near where they live."

"How 'bout you Rex?"

"I gotta stay at least another year at my new apartment," Rex informed. "I contemplated moving to North Ridge, but…eh, I thought I'd give the local girls a try."

"What's gonna happen to you Beck?" Robbie inquired.

"You know me," Beck shrugged, "I go with the flow."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Not a clue. I guess I could give acting a try, see why it was such a big deal for Jade."

"And hopefully get good enough to transfer to London," Andre knew Beck's true intention.

Beck smiled at them. "You guys know me well."

"We are your best friends."

"Yeah, you are."

A taxi pulled up and honked its horn. "That's for me," Rex informed. "I lined me up some job interviews at places close to my apartment."

Robbie looked at his wristwatch. "I should get going too. Cat and I are gonna go apartment hunting."

Beck couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Movin' in already, huh?" Robbie blushed as he shrugged. "Well, I'm not one to judge. Hold on to this girl, Robbie." Beck then addressed all his friends, "I wish you guys all the best."

"Same goes for me," Rex added.

"Ditto," Andre agreed.

"Likewise," Robbie finished it off as he noticed a car pull up behind the taxi. "That'd be my lady."

"Feels weird sayin' it, don't it?"

"Yeah, but weird in a good way." Robbie waved to his friends as he walked to the car. "Goodbye you guys."

"I best be off too," Rex went to his taxi. "See you dudes whenever."

"Keep in touch," Beck acknowledged them. The taxi drove away first, followed by Cat's car, Cat honking to them twice as they left in a different direction than the taxi.

"Hey," Andre put his hand on Beck's shoulder. "It's not like this goodbye is the end of the world," the two of them couldn't help but laugh. "Stay cool, Beck."

"Yeah, you too Andre," they gave each other a hug and Beck walked off his way.

Slimer blew his slime-filled tears away. Andre took a deep breath. "Yeah, buddy, I know. Come on; let's go watch some TV or something." Slimer muttered some gibberish. "Yeah, I'll make you a snack." Andre noticed the Ghostbusters sign hanging on the door. With a sigh, he took it down and went inside the firehouse.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, sadness! But if you saw the sequel, you know the Ghostbusters (and Peter and Dana) were broken up. So if you wanna pelt me with virtual garbage, keep in mind this isn't the end, I just had to break them up so they could eventually get back together in the sequel.<strong>

**Until we meet in **_**Ghostbusting is Still VicTORIous**_**, peace out!**


End file.
